Red Snow
by Un1DeNtIFieD
Summary: Red hair, blue eyes, white skin, a snow leopard, and an odd tongue. Jon Snow and Samwell Tarly meet the young and beautiful Ryky, their relation does not start on terms either bad or good, but rather an odd meeting. When Jon and Ryky have more encounters he begins to feel the need to inquire further into her life. Despite being a bastard Ryky's morals and ideals begin to sway Jon.
1. The Edge

**The Edge**

"Ryky leave him" called out her sister.

The redhead was unable to abandon the dark curly haired male as she wanted to help him. Finding him in this weather was questioning enough, but she knew he was on the edge of death, either from the cold or the wound that was bleeding out. A dire wolf with gleaming white fur had found her and pulled her here.

"Ryky come on" her sister cried again.

She slipped off the man's hood revealing more of his curls, a pale face which should have colour, a chin with stubble, and a thin moustache above his blue lips. She then stroked his cheek seeing if she could coax a reaction or anything to be certain he was alive. A moan and a slight shake of his head was all she needed as she ran off to find her two brothers, leaving her sister screaming at her.

"Ryky, what's the matter?" her eldest brother asked.

Cain was about six feet tall give or take an inch, he had long blonde hair from their mother which was tied back into a ponytail and bright blue eyes, she and him only shared. He was muscular enough to carry the man she had found.

"There's someone injured. I feel we should help him" she said hoping her brother would comply with this request.

He sighed and began with a slight nod as Ryky's face lit up with a smile. If there was one thing he couldn't do, it was to say 'no' to Ryky. He followed his redheaded sister, her waist length red hair flaring against the snow as though it was actual flames blazing in the cold atmosphere. Her blue eyes that peered at him every time she turned to look back, the eyes they both shared, yet hers seemed to be even more brilliant than his, and her creamy white skin gave away her northern origin, yet the hair gave her the look of a southerner.

"Ryky, Cain, are you two insane" cried out their sister Lithia.

The two didn't seem to take notice of their sister. Lithia was two years older than Ryky who was the youngest, while their brothers were the oldest. Lithia had her dark raven black hair which their father had, while she had dark brown eyes, her skin was slightly tanner than Cain's but compared to Ryky she was extremely dark coloured. Lithia was a bit of a pessimist when it came to things Ryky did, always looking for the downside of whatever her sister did.

"Well Lithia, last time I checked we weren't an entirely sane family" the three looked up to see the second eldest.

"Osco" Ryky exclaimed

He smiled at her, showing the pearly whites. His skin was the darkest of all, a rich chocolate colour which their mother had, his hair was a dark brown, so dark it was almost black, and his eye colour was silver. He was just a few inches shorter than Cain, he was almost as strong as his elder brother, but could never quite beat him when it came down to the last second in a fight.

"Will you help, brother" asked Ryky giving her best to convince the older male.

He rubbed his temples then peered at his youngest sister "well if it'll make that worried face go away, I'll assist you."

Her smile brightened as she waved him over, they peered at the male as the two brothers picked him up as careful as they could. Ryky was running ahead to the camp to ready some doctors and a tent for the boy to heat up in. She ran past her father and mother who were watching her with joy on their faces, knowing Ryky had found something to occupy her with. Her mother who was from the south and her father who was from the north watched their daughter run back and forth with blankets and different pelts of fur into one of the tents, and her grabbing some of the doctors and asking them to wait in the tent.

"Father" Ryky said walking to him as she seemed to come to a stop.

"Yes my little one" he said stroking Ryky's red hair as she looked at her father and mother.

"Do you know where Pardus is?" she asked, asking for her favourite pet.

"She'll arrive after she's fed" he said.

Her father Othus was not one to disappoint his child, he had given her a pet to raise, from the youngest of age, to teach her responsibility and to give to others in need. The small leopard that had been abandoned by its mother was bound to die had he not given it to Ryky. He watched as his two sons came with another male in their grasp, the man was frostbitten with the cold and surely bound to die.

"Father I think their mad, you can tell right, he's from the wall" Lithia said.

Then Ryky shouted "all the more reason to help him!"

Lithia rubbed her temples then gave up in trying to convince her sister, leaving to find her husband and rant about her sister's reckless actions. Othus laughed as he brushed his hand through his greying black hair as the older male watched his children, the two brothers bickering with one another, Ryky and her nurturing nature, and Lithia's overprotective side.

"We sure do have interesting children, isn't that right Othus" he looked down at his wife.

Cynthia was an interesting woman, she had mixed blood, and her southern origins showed in her skin. The dark chocolate coloured skin was most definite from the south, but the blonde curls she had were not of southern descent rather they would be from the north or east. He kissed her cheek, then looked back at Ryky watching through the tent as his daughter stroked the male's face with a cloth of warm water, as though she were nurturing a child. She wore her regular white clothes, the slightly puffy pants from the minx fur lining, did not hide her thin and powerful legs, the boots she kicked off had shown her small feet, while she had her white parka on, the hem of the coat fell to her mid thigh, the hood was lined with more fur, but his daughter's face showed a beauty that the parka hid.

"Cynthia, I think it is about time Ryky married" he watched as his wife's face fell.

Before he could say anything "Ryky would never, you know her all to well Othus. She likes her freedom, she'd never give it up to bear some man's child, unless she truly loved him and he truly loved her."

Othus knew what Cynthia said was true, Ryky was lusted after by many of the unmarried males, but they only went after her for her looks. She was a rarity in the north, which is why he named her after the rare flower that grew in the north every ten years, the flower which was called Whythani, but translated into their native tongue the shorter name was Ryky. He sighed understand his daughter was not about to give her freedom away from any man.

"Miss, he'll be fine as long as he's kept warm" the doctor said.

Ryky smiled as she left the warm cloth on the man's forehead, and bowed politely to the elderly man. The doctor left with a small smile on his face. Ryky then began to remove the fur pelts that had been soaked by the snow, stopping at his armour because she was unsure about how to remove such things. She then wrapped him in the dry and warm pelts of seals her father had killed and skinned for their family.

His face was gaining colour again, a slight olive coloured skin while his cheeks were flushed from the cold, and his lips slowly changed to the pale pink flesh colour they were meant to be.

"Sam" the male said.

She looked up as she noticed he was mumbling incoherently. She then turned back to the herbal tea she was making, it was awfully bitter but the herbs would be good for his body and the hot fluid would warm him up.

"Ryky" she looked to her mother, who was smiling in the doorway and beside her was a large cat.

"Pardus!" she said with excitement hugging the large snow leopard.

The white fur which rustled against her cheeks and neck as she stroked the large cat's chin hearing the soft purrs rumble through its body. The dire wolf was no fan of the company that had arrived as he sat at the foot of the bed to Jon.

The large cat licked Ryky's face as her mother spoke "Ryky when he wakes, I want you to take him to the wall."

She looked up at her mother "then ask if you may remain with him and his company."

"But mother, I don't understand why you want me to.."

Cynthia cut her off "Ryky, your siblings are married and they are starting their families, you I feel may have a side that can nurture anyone, but I want you to know about the world, going with this man may assist this burning passion to know."

Cynthia had always seen the fascination in the girl's eyes whenever she discovered something new. Ryky hugged her mother, as she buried her head into the soft fur of the fox that her mother had around her shoulders, breathing in the scent of the south her mother always seemed to carry. Cynthia stroked her child's hair, loving the feeling of silk in her hands as she held the petit body with a mother's embrace.

"Mom" Ryky whispered as she hugged tighter, before the sound of steam whistling through the pots lid disrupted the two.

Ryky let go as did Cynthia and ran towards the pot pulling the lid off and watching as the bubbling liquid slowly settled. Ryky looked back to see the male coming to, as she poured the tea into a cup and set it down going to his side, knowing he'd be confused and would certainly lash out.

"Sam" the male shot up screaming the name again.

He looked around his eyes landed on Ryky first, then ghost, then back to Ryky.

"Who are you, where am I" he said reaching for his sword, but finding nothing.

The girl then ushered his nerves "please calm down, your wound will open again."

He groaned when it hit him, the pain from his leg soared through him, he looked down, expecting to see a large gash but instead finding stitch work holding the skin together. He then looked to the girl who was staring at his eyes.

"This Sam person, who are they?" she asked pulling a cup to his face.

He smelt the herbs and took it with an ever shaky hand, sipping the water, it wasn't scolding or to hot, but rather the bitter taste made him want to spit it out.

"A partner, he's large and by large I mean he's a big person, he and I are from the wall."

"I didn't see him" she said "sorry if it's bitter" she said referring to the tea.

"Where am I?" he asked.

She turned he looked around the tent, the room had three beds, each lined with pelts of all sorts, he was laying on one of the three, in the center was a fire pit which was still blazing with a pot hanging over it, the floor was covered by some sort of animal skin, a cow maybe.

"Well we aren't exactly in our home, so I guess you could say you're at a camp."

Jon couldn't help but stare at the redheaded girl, she had an odd look to her. Flaming red hair, white skin, blue eyes and a thin figure, she shed her coat revealing a shirt made of another animal pelt, the shirt had no sleeves but thick straps that ran over her shoulders. Her collarbone was outlined, her thin arms seemed like they could break easily, and her legs which were covered by the slightly puffed up white pants still were thin. She had a small amount of bust, but it still existed, her red hair fell over her shoulder down to her waist. She fell backwards onto one of the beds.

"Once you're wound has healed a little, and you no longer have hypothermia, I'll take you back to the wall."

"Ryky" a large male burst in through the tent causing the girl too shoot upwards "that dire wolf from earlier."

She walked to the front of the tent as Jon watched them trying to peer over towards the entrance, when the wolf sudden came through pulling the large male, he could identify as Samwell Tarly .

"Ghost stop it I have to find" Sam dropped the sentence as he stared at Jon "Jon!"

Jon looked at the girl who spoke "I see what you mean by big now."-

Sam jumped and looked at her, then blushed like mad as he tried to form sentences, but nothing but a mess of squeaks came out of his mouth. Jon wanted to hit the boy in the back of the head, he shouldn't get so messed up over one girl, but he then thought further, he couldn't blame Sam the girl was a sight.

"Hi Sam" she said "I'm Ryky, your friend will be better if he rests, and then I'll help you get back to the wall."

Sam finally managed to ask "are you a wildling?"

She then smiled "no, the wildling tribe and ours don't have issues but we don't collaborate, Mance Raider and my father don't often cross one another's path."

Sam was shaking, as she turned cutting off his speech, he felt as though she was ignoring him, but when she returned with a pelt of fur and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"It's colder than usual" she said sitting down and stirring the tea pouring some fro Sam and herself "it's either an omen or winter's coming."

She sipped the tea coughing a bit, Jon had finished his getting it over with, and Sam was of course oblivious to the taste. He watched as the large ball of fur on the floor, with black spots decorating it moved towards the girl. He realized it was a large cat.

"Pardus, you spoiled child" said Ryky as the panther joined her on the bed resting it's head on her lap.

"Remember Ryky you spoiled her" looking up Jon saw a tall male with dark black hair, dark reddish eyes peered at the girl with a look of accusation.

"Well I can't help it, she's just so darn adorable" said Ryky hugging the neck of the large leopard.

The male walked into the room and stroked the girl's hair "yes, but it would seem that I too have spoiled my daughter."

She looked a the man, then to Samwell who was looking a the two as though they were gods, the man was rather perfect looking and even his age didn't change his appearance, while the girl was a goddess in his eyes, a rare beauty.

"Umm, thank you for saving my friend" Sam finally said.

She smiled at him and then walked over to Sam and gave him a kind hug which caused the overgrown male to blush. The male standing in the room who happened to be her father rubbed his temples a little concerned that his daughter had given this boy who lacked self confidence an idea that was utterly wrong.


	2. Bastard and Oddling

**Bastard and Oddling **

Jon was healing nicely and his body as beginning to heat up and return to its regular temperature. Sam was currently out with Ryky, Pardus and Ghost, Jon felt a little left behind, but he couldn't complain she took care of him rather than a doctor. She was always so kind to him, his thoughts were interrupted when Sam and Ryky walked in, her hair contained traces of snow while Sam was red in the face, because they had been running, he knew this fact because she came bursting into the tent. She then threw a ball of snow at Sam when Pardus and Ghost trotted in, Ghost growling slightly and Pardus snarled back at the dire wolf. Jon realized that the two were the same size, it was rather interesting to see a cat as large as the dire wolf.

"How are you today Jon?" she asked shaking out her hair as the snow fell off and melted away.

"Better" Jon managed out as she came over to him with some food.

She then gave him the plate, Jon hadn't been treated so well in his life "you shouldn't treat me with such kindness."

Sam spoke up "oh not this again, come on Jon we're over the wall, we're in a part of Westeros where you being a bastard doesn't matter."

"It does, I'm an illegitimate child and you know it, I shouldn't ever be treated with kindness."

Suddenly a hand came across Jon's cheek, he looked up to see Ryky who looked both angry and stunned all at the same time.

"Never again, never say such things again. I don't care if your an illegitimate child, the child of two people whether they're married or not should not bear their sins."

Jon held his cheek as he looked at Ryky who was on the verge of tears "I can't stand people like you, they throw their lives away because they believe they are unimportant or not worth it. I can't stand people like that, so don't give up so easily."

Jon was looking at Ryky before she left the tent, he watched as her sister entered the tent, Lithia was her name and he remembered she wasn't to fond of him. She then entered the room with a scowl and her husband waited outside.

"What did you do, I've rarely ever seen my sister cry" she yelled.

"Doesn't that mean she's spoiled" Jon said, and once again a hand came across his cheek.

"No you idiot, it means it takes a lot to make her cry, now I suggest you apologize before Father catches word of this and throws you and your round friend out in the snow to die."

Jon was hoisted out of the bed by the thin, yet surprisingly strong women and thrown out of the tent, well more along the lines of pushed. Ghost and Pardus then seemed to guide him off towards the direction Ryky had run. He walked after them pulling the fur pelt tighter over his body, while walking down the camp area towards what appeared to be a small forest he saw. He heard the whispers of all the women and men.

"You saw Ryky right, she's as beautiful as ever, I'd have taken her as my wife, but she'd do as a mistress."

Jon clenched his fists as the greasy males spoke so badly of her, in such a perverse manner. The women were bad mouthing her as if she was a child of an affair, but when he had spoken with Cynthia a few days earlier she was speaking about how her father had red hair so Ryky's grandfather, meaning that Ryky gained it from her grandfather, and that she can assure that Ryky was her child, she had the birth scares to prove it, since Ryky was her fourth child.

He saw her when she was with Pardus sitting in a tree, Pardus next to her "Pardus you traitor bringing him here."

The cat nuzzled closer to her purring in the process "Sorry" Jon said looking up at her "I'm not used to being treated so kindly, I feel I don't deserve it, but that was the way I was raised, and now in the night watch it makes my way of thinking even more absolute for me."

She jumped down and landed before Jon. His dark greyish blue eyes peering into her bright sky blue ones as she smiled then too his hand and traced something on it.

"I am of the Ennale Clan, your origin and birth is within Westeros, out here you are not a bastard, you are Jon, not Jon Snow, just Jon."

He then looked at his hand, wondering where the ink came from, but the symbol drawn on his hand was three circles "see here the three tribes of westeros."

"Three tribes?" Jon said wondering what she was talking about.

"There are those within Westeros, or as we call them the Live tribe, then the bone tribe consisting of the widlings, and then our tribe."

"The Ennale" she nodded.

"But translated into your tongue we are called the Elusive tribe, we don't show ourselves often and even if we were known about we rarely have contact with the other two tribes."

Jon smiled at her and then turned to head back, as he heard her footsteps follow "you'd love Westeros" he said.

She said something that even caught Jon by surprise "will you show me Westeros Jon, I want to see it."

He turned eyes wide as saucers staring at her, she had a serious look in her eyes "please Jon, I've spent time with the wildlings before, I've lived with my own clan for years, but I've never seen Westeros, please take me with you, I won't be a bother, and I won't cause any trouble."

Jon caught her arms as she tried to continue "are you insane, I'm apart of Night Watch, I can't bring a girl there much less you."

She looked down "I'm not as weak as I appear" then Jon tightened his grip.

"Your fragile, the wall is a place that would break you, the men would try things, things you probably would hate, and Sam nor I can protect you if they do something."

Jon suddenly felt his grip broken, looking at the girl who always appeared innocent, fragile, and curious. She had turned into a flame, though beautiful someone would be burned by her if they touched her. She then pulled forth a dagger, Jon reacted on how he was trained he caught her arm and then smirked thinking she was defeated but then her foot connected with his face, causing him to be sent into the nearby tree. He then felt the cool metal pressed to his neck.

"Weak, i think you underestimated me" she said as she withdrew her weapon "my father had once worried like you when I asked to travel with Mance for a few months, so he had me learn the sword, and Mance taught me how to hunt, though I wasn't a fan of killing animals I was still able to do it."

Jon got up with her help because his wound was still painful "so please Jon allow me to go with you to the wall."

Jon looked down "Alright, but I can't guarantee safety."

Her face was suddenly enlightened with a bright smile, her eyes returning to their innocent state, and her smile and sparkling eyes sparked something in Jon. What her sister had said was true, the child was not spoiled, but she was certainly someone who could be made happily very easily, with the simplest of actions. She then hugged him, suddenly letting go and a blush ran across her cheek.

"I'm sorry" she said then turned quickly and ran off with Pardus back towards the camp.

He followed behind slowly, rather happy with himself, he had made her upset before, but he had made her happy. He never really understood females but he was glad he at least made one happy. Ryky bounded into the camp happily running past Sam to find her father.

"Dad" she called out as the elder turned to face her, stretching out his arms to catch his daughter.

"Ryky you're sixteen going onto seventeen my old body won't be able to hold you much longer." He said as he hoisted the girl up to carry her as far as he could.

"Father Sam, and Jon they're taking me to the wall, I'm going to see Westeros."

At her announcement his face grew long, and he set her down causing her face to fill with worry "Ryky."

"Father Mance said after my first encounter with a wight I could handle nearly anything."

"You what!" her father yelled enraged "you took on a wight, I should never have let you go with the wildlings!"

"Othus, stop" turning to Cynthia from his daughters stricken face "I request you allow her to se Westeros."

"You hear her, she battled a wight" Cynthia smiled at his angered expression.

"Don't you understand, she may have taken on a wight, but she came back alive didn't she, she's just proving herself to you, she's capable."

He sighed rubbing his temples "Ryky, do you have to leave, because there is always marriage, you can start your family."

Ryky's face grew long "I know a lot about the world outside the wall, but I want to see Westeros, a family can always happen later for me."

Othus held his daughters shoulders looking at her eyes, as they sparked with the curiosity he once had "alright, but you best come back alive."

She smiled and attacked him in a hug causing him to gasp. As he took on her weight, despite her being small, he was old and brittle as he would describe himself, he would one day die from stress and perhaps the problems caused by his youngest. She then went off to find Cain and Osco. She would avoid Lithia until she leaves, because knowing her sisters personality she would be harped about her decision.

Jon sat down on the bed as Sam finished the meal he managed to get from the tent where food was served "it's good Jon, delicious."

Jon ignored him "Ryky's coming with us back to the wall" this caused Sam to cough up the food.

"What!"

"Look she can defend herself, and if we get her to the wall she'll then head into Westeros so we won't have to worry."

Sam looked at him with a worried face "but, Ryky she's, she's just a girl, we can't leave her to fend for herself."

"Look this is Ryky's choice so I know she can survive, if she survive with the wildlings and the conditions of this weather for years, I think she can handle Westeros, plus she knows how to fight."

She ran towards the tents her brothers lived in Cain was with his wife currently and they were discussing something, Henna was a kind women, but she had a sharp tongue. She was like a bloody snake. She had blonde hair, pale skin, a nice figure, and green eyes. She married Cain two years ago and was currently pregnant, six months in. Cain looked up at his sister and smiled at her, she returned the soft smile as Henna decided to go on another fit, screeching about something, and what not, when Osco walked in on this fight, he looked down at his younger sister who watched the two bicker.

"See now this is why I want to avoid marriage" Osco laughed and guided her away from the tent "by the way where is Syllia" Ryky asked.

"She went out with her brothers to hunt down some bears" he said.

"You two had a fight" he nodded sheepishly.

She then hugged her brother, he and Syllia rarely had fights and if there was a fight, he definitely would have had to have done something to anger her. Syllia was a rare beauty as well, she happened to understand Ryky better than anyone, Syllia had beautiful white hair, the irises of her eyes were a clear glassy colour.

"I want to tell you and Cain I'm leaving for Westeros" she said excitedly.

His eyes widened then a smile replaced it "exploring again, ah what the heck, Dad has three other children, he'll have grand kids in no time, so marriage is no problem."

She hugged her brother and was soon joined in the hug by Cain "man I love eavesdropping on you two, but I'm proud of you Ryky."

She laughed with her brothers, until Henna began yelling at Cain, as she watched her brother try to sneak away. Syllia had arrived back with her brothers, four rabbits slung over her shoulder as she saw Ryky, extending her arms to hug the smaller child. Ryky was happy whenever in Syllia's embrace, she was always kind. Jon and Sam watched from the distance as the girl was telling her family, and friends about her leaving, each one with the exception of a few greeted the idea with encouragement and open arms.


	3. White and Wall

**White and Wall**

Sam Tarly was moving as slowly as ever while Jon was following Ryky as she lead them towards the wall, though nothing appeared to have changed, grey skies, blanket of white carpeting the ground and no wall in sight.

"Ryky are you sure you know which way the wall is" asked Sam at the moment he caught up to the girl who had abruptly stopped he crashed into something.

Rubbing his head looking up along with Jon who had done the same thing, before them was the wall. She helped Sam up along with Jon's assistance, now wondering how they were to return, she removed her pelt bag and pulled out a horn.

"Forgive me" she said blowing it once, sounding exactly like the horns used by the black watch.

Suddenly shouts could be heard over the wall as they looked up and watched the elevator lower on the ropes, stepping onto it Jon looked at Ryky while she sheepishly hid herself in her parka.

"There have been many raiders who have died, my father collected the horns and something to identify the men with, he sends them back to the wall, they usually lay on the outskirts of the wall acting as graves."

She shifted in her stance as if to avoid Jon's eyes because she felt guilt for those she couldn't save. Sam gently patted her back as if to reassure her that this was not her fault.

"Jon, Sam" they looked up to see Pypar and Grenn, to Jon's horror however Allister was there.

"You guys are alive, oh god, it's a miracle" Pypar said, but his eyes fell to the parka that hid the person standing behind Jon.

Allister spoke "however you are stewards, not only did you disobey orders, how is it you came to get your hands on the horn?"

Ryky spoke "Actually it is I that has the horn, you see my father found many of your men who had either perished or were killed, he takes these and other things as mementos and makes a makeshift grave for them, however because the corpses may come back as wights we always have to burn them."

Suddenly Alliser's eyes pierced into her "why is a girl with you, Jon are you perhaps creating more bastards."

Jon had no time to retort as the older male was suddenly thrown backwards by a sudden punch to the jaw. Thorne looked up to see a rage filled girl. Ryky had done without thinking such a rash act, but she had a right, never had she been so insulted by anyone. Alliser stared at her.

"Jon, nor I have the lack of pride, dignity and utter decency to do such a thing, I was simply returning your men to you."

She turned on her heel and her back now faced them, Jon wanted to set her nerves at ease and usher her, but she was beyond insulted and he was happy she defended not just herself but him.

Sam began to stutter "She tells the truth, this is Ryky, she saved Jon from death, and gave us food, warmth, and housing, until Jon was better, then she personally escorted us back to the wall."

Alliser growled "shut up pig" he snapped at Sam getting up and the girl had turned back hearing Sam being insulted, but it was too late a hand had already come across her cheek.

The rush and sting on her cheek as she felt the large hand along her cheek, snapping her head and eyes onto Alliser she spoke "I guess we both deserved what had been done."

Thorne went to slap her again for her impudence, but Sam took the hit to the shoulder guarding the small girl "Ser Thorne no matter how much you deny that she did better than any man, I feel that hitting Jon and my saviour is incorrect."

"Oh the Pig's in love" Grenn shouted laughing, Jon glared, Ryky stared with no change in emotion, and Sam became a coward again, his blush burning her pink face even redder as he shifts back in embarrassment.

Jon touched Ryky's cheek watching her slightly flinch, but then she seemed to suck it up and smiled at him "it's nothing."

"It'll bruise if you don't treat it" they looked up to see Alliser leaving "Unfortunately Tarly is correct, no matter how much I may hate it, you did save brothers of the watch, get medication, food, and perhaps a little company, but after three days here go back."

She looked at him as she was snapped to her pain when Jon touched it gently, even the slightest pressure from Jon's nimble, but cold fingertips she would flinch, Sam went off towards the infirmary as Jon took her hand and began to guide her towards refuge. Jon looked at her cheek which had already turned red making her skin, her creamy coloured skin looked hellish with red, as the bruise was beginning to form, Jon felt he needed to help her, but then he realized two things, ghost had roamed off and Pardus was in tow of the large dog.

"Relax Pardus doesn't attack unless commanded, and she can defend herself, but not enough to kill your brothers."

"It's weird" Jon said chuckling "My real brothers, well half brothers are back in Winerfell, I feel strange calling these men here, some I don't even know, my brothers, or brethren.

She looked at him and didn't say anything, when she felt herself slightly pushed on her shoulder and came to sit on the edge of a bed, covered in another pelt Then something extremely cool pressed to her cheek, looking it was Sam and his kind face with a rag probably dipped in cold water. Jon was getting a small bandage to cover her bruise so it wouldn't be such a show for people. Looking at her the red had begun to turn the blue and purple bruise he wished hadn't formed, but surely Mormont will have the same problem. He pressed the bandage to her cheek, using some sort of adhesive to make it stick not only together but to her cheek as he inspected her face to check for any missed spots, like nail marks, or ripped skin. As he looked closely at the side of her face he began to notice her lips, the slightly round and puffy pink flesh that was slightly parted as air went in and out, the slight fog that exited her lips as she breathed, her eyes were looking at Sam who was speaking, but Jon's eyes seemed to be fixed on her.

"Jon" he heard Ryky speak her lips moved open and closed as his name passed her lips "Jon, is it bad, you've been staring for a while."

He realized what he was doing, pulling back "no I just thought I saw a cut" he spoked covering up for himself.

Ryky nodded then stood "I want to explore, so I guess the mess hall is where I shall meet you."

Jon was about to retort when Sam caught him off guard with a sudden response "Sun fall is when they serve dinner, ask for directions to the mess hall."

She smiled then spun and began to leave as she headed out the door, she stopped "Thanks, Jon, Sam."

Jon was in a slight daze, but Sam was in an utter Stupor that a girl had thanked him, Sam stared after her like a love drunk idiot.

"Jon, I think I regret taking the oath now" Jon shot up slamming Sam into the wall, causing the large boy to gasp.

"Don't ever say that before others, unless you wish your head to be swept from those shoulders" Sam looked down "Don't you ever let Ryky hear those words."

"They said I can't have children, or take a wife, but they never said I couldn't like a girl, let me at least daydream and hold a petty childish crush, what harm can come from it?"

Sam stormed off and Jon sat back down his mind falling to Sam, the boy would surely somehow let those words slip, and if Ryky heard, wait why does he care, Sam would be in trouble for his foolish actions and Ryky well she was her own person. He felt a tug in the back of his mind, something about this irked him, but he wasn't certain as he left to go and bathe wanting to clean off the dirt, blood, and feelings that had given him quite a shock.

..

Pardus roamed in search of Ryky, whom she soon found hanging near the edge of the turning back and forth from the wasteland outside and the nice kinder, lively Westeros that was always kept from her. She frowned and looked at Westeros, why were the wildlings kept from Westeros, she understood why white walkers and wights were kept on the other side, but The Ennal tribe and and Wildlings never really wanted harm. Mance wanted the land that was stolen and he only wished to regain it, if he could have he would have avoided the war, the fights and the enemies.

"Pardus I wonder where Mom came from, even south along the edge of the wall it's still so cold and no matter how far you go it's only cold, or it gets colder. Was it possible mom was from Westeros."

She felt the leopard nudge her then rest it's head on her lap where she had decided to sit and think.

"Room for another" looking up she saw the male who same referred to as Pypar.

He was rather thin, fairly tall, had extremely short beard he had a small cut on his eyebrow, or a scar ad stubble above his lip. She smiled and nodded, he sat looking at her, the parka hid her hair and most of her face, but aside from the bandage he looked at her face it was utterly perfect, as though it had been sculpted by the old gods themselves.

"Pypar right" her small voice came out, smooth and sweetly as she looked at him with eyes that were slightly illuminated.

"Yeah, so you saved Jon, funny" she looked at him questioning "he gave me this, beat me, Grenn, and Rast bloody for picking on Samwell."

"Why?" he looked at her now "why do you torment Sam, he's so sweet?"

He then spoke as though he agreed but was giving the reason for others "because this is no place for cowards."

She felt her heart shaken, she was certain everyone here was a coward, some just gained courage in the end, or ended up dead. Pyp looked at her once more not for her looks but to see her face, it was marked with a look of all knowing, he then noticed her hands, the thinly pale slender fingers slipped around the edges of her hood. Because of her almost white like appearance he half expected her hair to be some extremely white colour, but when her blazing red hair fell out of the hood. He remembered Theon speaking once to Jon about the girl named Ros, they had made Ros sound like a god with burning red hair, and when he saw her once before he came to the wall her hair was fairly red. He thought he would never see hair any redder than that, but this girl was like a flame, the white centre which was her body, then the yellow or orange glow that became enflaming red.

"How does someone get such red hair" Ryky looked at Ryp, then laughed?

He looked at her "how does someone get, blond, red, brown, or black hair, well I guess that's something we get from our parents, or maybe by chance it's something entirely different, but I can't tell you."

Pyp laughed with her, he had a feeling he was going to enjoy her company without the need or want that the men had built while at the wall. This girl was something he never wanted to Defile, she had an air where her purity was something sacred, not just to herself but to everyone else.

"Come on we should go to the mess hall" he got up and before he could offer a hand she was already on her feet moving with the large cat, she turned looking at him and waved him over gently.


	4. Wilk Dreams

**Wilk Dreams**

Ryky walked with Pypar, who was greeted and joined by Grenn soon, the two males began joking about someone named Rast and his height.

"Umm Pyp, dinner was at dusk, so why is it we are here so early" he then picked up some rabbits and potatoes.

He then pulled out a knife "someone's gotta make the food, and I thought if you could give a helping hand it'd be nice, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

She was for once grateful to the widlings, they had taught her how to cook and skin animals, prepare meals out of them was easy, but it was funny when Mance was the one showing her. Back home her father never would have allowed her to do such things. She felt her face light up as she grabbed a knife, four rabbits and followed Pyp to the kitchen, as she helped skin, Pardus was a big help in picking up the little things they couldn't eat, besides the hide.

"Ryky, Pardus is a leopard, so how did you tame such a lone predator" asked Grenn.

She smiled "I raised her from a cub, her mother abandoned her, and don't think of that as a cruel action A mother leopard if she can't bear strong cubs then it is best to let them die when they are only days old than try to keep them alive, resulting in a long and suffering death."

They looked at her and before another question arose "Pardus needed human assistances to live, she needed warmth, she couldn't move because of her legs and she needed food, but mother's milk is only so nutritious, she needed a lot more nutrition than her mother could have provided."

"I see, so what was wrong with her legs" asked Rast who smiled a little perversely at the woman.

Ryky shrugged it off and clicked her tongue signalling Pardus to roll over onto her back, walking over to Pardus she grabbed the left leg rather harshly, but they watched as the leg came entirely off.

"What the bloody hell" yelled Pyp?

"Pardus, left hind leg had caved in on itself, it was then amputated by us, she was raised for six months without a hind leg and it was proving to be a problem, so my genius of a brother and I devised an idea to create a fake leg. We worked day and night so the leg could bend and move with the same agility Pardus has in all her other legs, while providing the strength and use the back leg has for a leopard."

Ryky then tore off the fur showing iron that had been sculpted and framed, bolted in areas so it could move and bend. She then wrapped the pelt again, at the top of the leg looked to be white furry harnesses, so they wouldn't notice them. The harness ran over Pardus's back and under her stomach in front of the right leg and then clipped onto the fake leg. Pardus was back on her feet again and the leg moved like it was supposed. It was made so when she stood it bent slightly fitting the pressure amount because of springs installed. The leg would move with the movement of her hip when she decided to walk and run. It was truly an ingenious creation.

"Well look here Rast, the plan to bed the voluptuous women will be quite a task since she's smart" Grenn teased the male who was shorter than her.

She eyed him with an unimpressed look and continued working. Meanwhile Jon was with Mormont who had a kinder side to him. The two were speaking about Ryky and her current position within the watch.

"Bringing a woman here Jon, you know the danger" Mormont said in a scolding tone.

"I understand that, but she was insistent and no matter how much I denied her she would have come anyways" he said.

"She's not a threat, but it's the fact I fear that men here may try something, and I suggest you keep and eye on Thorne I feel he has something in store for the girl."

"Yes ser" Jon said before bowing and then heading towards the mess hall, knowing Sam would be there as well Pyp, Grenn, and Rast because it was their turn to prepare the meal.

To Jon's surprise Ryky was there helping Pyp skin the rabbits, she did it with a clean hand, quick and sharp making perfect incisions, a nice clean piece of meat and finished by throwing it at Rast who sometimes got it to the face when he couldn't catch it. They often laughed and pointed at him as he fumed, but softened up eventually. Sam was smashing the potatoes in a large vat while Grenn cooked the soup.

"Jon, care to join us" they said waving to him, Ryky had shed her parka and her small body was turned towards him, her face lit up with a smile, her brilliant eyes and flaming hair.

He grabbed a knife and joined her in cutting rabbits, he was skilled at this, but cooking wasn't his forte, or much more the fact that he didn't know how to and would probably end up ruining the meal.

Ryky was discussing things with Pyp which he picked up on "So the Ennale clan has its own laws like that, but then why is it that they only train rather than fight."

"The criminals are trained, it teaches them discipline and understand the laws, and if it ever comes to the worst case scenario there are three death penalties . The first is trial by fire, the second is trial by fear, and the third is trial by hand."

"What are the last two, assuming trial by fire is being burned alive" asked Pyp?

"Yes trial by fire is exactly that, trial by fear is when we lock the criminal within a mirrored room, the room then acts as an instigator for hallucinations, basically if you begin to hallucinate you slowly begin to kill yourself, and by the end of the three-day period the person is dead. The trial by hand is the person has to choose his own death, locked in room with every possibility available. It has never been used before, it's a trial for show, the criminals fear it so they listen."

Pyp nodded thinking about such things for only a brief moment as Jon finished, he watched as Ryky made a slight mistake nicking the tip of her finger as she dropped the knife from shock, she then laughed at herself and picked the blade up, and using a rag to wipe it away. She then laughed as Sam said something and the others joined in, Jon felt lighter around her.

"Ryky, what's your family like" she looked up with a bright face at Grenn's question.

She then looked down at her hands "my father he's really protective of me and my siblings, My mom she's a little more daring, she let's us explore. My sister got my father's over protective side, but she's more of a pessimist about it. My eldest brother Cain he's very calm and well kept, he likes to keep things in order, but he does have a wild side when he's drunk. Osco is a bit of a flirtatious playboy, he likes to treat everyone kindly with words, but you may never know when he means it."

They smiled. Jon spoke fondly of most his family, Samwell not so much, Pyp never really said anything, but when Ryky spoke she had so much love filled in her words. She really did love her family, sometimes Jon found it hard thinking about his family, and the time he thought of leaving them for the wall it hurt, but Ryky who treasured her family more than anything else was able to leave and speak without sadness, or think about them without the pain. Jon realized the rabbits were finished and that Ryky had reached over the bloody table grabbing the rabbits he had skinned and gutted, Pardus enjoying the guts mind you, and she walked over to a table where they began to season the rabbit with what they had. The twenty five rabbits to feed the men were getting readied for cooking as Sam finished the mashed potatoes, and the soup was now set on a low boil above a fire.

"Pardus" she said calling the leopard over as she rested against the soft fur, sitting on the floor with the leopard.

She curled inwardly to the leopard's fur as her face was cushioned by the soft underbelly of the cat and the fur made her warm. Sam and Jon watched her as Grenn and Rast looked to her then to one another.

"She's really trusting, I mean we're still men after all" said Rast who was upset that he couldn't have fun.

Sam walked over to her and was going to pick her up and take her to a room where she'd be safer, but Pardus growled at him "I see, that's why. I don't think she trusts us, I just know that Pardus won't let us touch her."

Everyone laughed as they looked at the leopard that glared at them before lowering its head.

_Ryky was standing in the middle of a barren landscape, she looked about and around noticing her village in the distance, Happily she knew she was dreaming she ran towards it. The sight of the village looked warm, the tents that reached large heights, the forest edging behind it and the colourful tents. But slowly this dream was turning to a nightmare. _

_Smoke rose from the village, it didn't seem odd until she noticed the fire was on the tents "Babaru" she called out in her tongue._

_Running to the village as fast she could, she could see the people dying in the snow, the corpses either had large gashed along their necks and heads or some were burning in the flames. Ryky went to touch the person nearest to her, her hand going through them, it was Kavu. _

_"Kavu" she cried he didn't respond, his eyes white as he looked up and his body petrified in place._

_Arms raised to shield himself and a large spear in his forehead, while his legs seemed to have been broken. She went to touch him, but yet again nothing, then she heard it snarls behind her, turning to see what she feared the most. The wilks. These things walked passed her some even through her, their white appearance, the long cloaks that cast over the skeletons below, the white cloaks were shredded and burned at the tips as their eyes roamed over everything._

_"Wilks!" Ryky exclaimed, but the sound of horse hooves drew her attention._

_She saw her father, everyone who had gone out on the seal hunt she then began to scream "Yavec, Yavec, go back, please!" she cried._

_But as before she was not heard as her father ran towards the danger._

She shot upwards, Pardus still next to her. She looked around at the mess halls kitchen, Jon was in front of her looking at her with worried eyes. Ryky was shaking before him, he had gone to wake her for dinner because she had slept the rest of the time away. She had now woken in fear, Pardus moved from behind her, Jon then grabbed her trying to calm her down.

"It's okay Ryky, calm down" she was holding her head as the tears fell from her eyes.

She then hugged onto Jon "I have to go, I have to warn my father."

He looked at her eyes she was so scared, he then pet her hair like he had once seen her mother do to calm her "the wilks they're coming, please Jon I have to go back."

Jon pulled her close to keep her safe "calm down, let's get you something to eat and when you've calmed then we'll discuss this."

She didn't seem rational as she shook and tried to get up, Jon was the support as he walked her into the mess hall which was being flooded with men, looking hungry and happy to see a meal. Jon sat her with Sam and Pyp as he went to get her food, rushing through the crowd, to the plates of food and back to Ryky.

She was looking at him as he handed her the plate of food, setting it in front of her, she managed to drink the soup from the bowl, but the potatoes and rabbit she couldn't touch. Jon was worried about her, the first day she was already terrified of something.

* * *

Wilks - explained in the next chapter

Babaru - My Home

Yavec - Go back


	5. Pain of Nothing

**Pain of Nothing**

Ryky was sitting in a room Jon had given her, he said it wasn't used by anyone, so it was perfect for her. She however was unable to sleep, her first thoughts were to leave, but from what her father told her it was never safe to move at night, so she was thinking about finding Jon or Samwell. She however had stayed put, Jon told her that men here starved for women so it was unsafe, just as she was about to fall asleep a knock resounded on her door. She got up and opened it, there was ghost he was scratching it with his large paw, it was loud enough it sounded like a person, she bent down and stroked Ghost's head rubbing the fur kindly.

"You're worried about me" she said to Ghost, little did she realize Jon was standing in the shadows.

He finally decided to speak up "Ryky" her head shot up and her blue eyes stared at the barely illuminated male.

He was looking down at her, she had removed her parka, shirt, and snow pants, she was in a loose fabric pair of pants that didn't cling to her legs, on her chest was a shirt that had been cut off underneath her small bust, her flat stomach was showing, Jon felt a little weird around her, but he pushed into the room slamming the door.

"What do you think you're wearing, if anyone saw you like this... you need to understand that people here are men."

Ryky made a face and then walked to her bed "I wasn't planning to leave the room, like you said, so I thought that sleeping in my usual wear wasn't going to be a problem."

She then looked at Jon with a sharp face "I'm not entirely oblivious, I do think about these things Jon."

She was sitting at the edge of the bed looking at him coldly. Jon looked at her, he then sat beside her resting his elbows on his knees as he stared at the ground. He then looked at her from the side, she was returning his gaze and her eyes were slightly swollen from the earlier tears.

He then sat up and rubbed his finger under her eye "so what are these wilks, that made you cry?"

She looked at him then spoke with shaky words "Wilks are creatures, much like the white walkers they're dead, but they are different, they don't take commands and they obliterate everything in their path."

She was already in tears and Jon pulled her towards him trying to stop her tears while she spoke "They would be the apocalypse if they ever were to enter Westeros."

She was shaking into Jon's fur cape, the soft fur which reminded her of her father made her upset and fearful after such a dream, she had never had nightmares about the wilks, not when she was with her family, or Mance, but now she was dreaming about them. Jon pulled her close trying to comfort her, but for some reason he felt like he was trying to comfort himself, not because he was craving a woman, but because he felt like he was being torn apart as he watched Ryky cry.

"It's okay, it'll be alright" Jon said, but he was very uncertain on how his words about something he didn't know could reassure her.

He heard one last slight sniffle before Ryky seemed to stop moving, looking down he saw Ryky had fallen asleep her arms loosely gripping onto the fur pelt. Her head resting against his chest and her legs slightly on the bed and on his lap. Moving ever so carefully he moved her into the bed, as he placed her on the mattress her hair fanned out over the pillow, he moved the few strands that fell into her face. He smiled as he looked at her face, the innocent face she had was absolutely beautiful and alluring. He leaned close without thinking as he breathed cautiously, but his nose was filled with the scent of flowers and fresh air, he was unable to figure where the flowers came from because there were none around the wall or across it for that matter. He felt a little intoxicated by her scent as he couldn't draw back and only continued forward until his nose was pressed to her ear, he was so stupid for doing such a thing as he heard her say his name.

"Jon what are you doing?" he looked to her, her eyes were partially open.

He wanted to say nothing, but currently he couldn't deny what he was doing, since he was caught in the act "I apologize, I don't know what came over me."

She sat up, with Jon on the edge of her bed as she looked at him then she spoke "Jon, here at the wall everything about a person is forgotten right."

He nodded and she spoke again "so why is it the fact that you are a bastard has stayed with you?"

He spoke "well that's just something people can't forget."

She frowned then looked down at her hands and stood up when Pardus began snarling "Pardus, Yaveno Agavei" she said.

Jon looked at her "what tongue is that, I've never heard it?"

She smiled to herself "the language of old, or as father once called it the dead language, I don't know it's true name, neither does my father, maybe the elders in my village would."

He looked at her then back to Pardus who had settled after growling at Ghost who drew too close. He noticed Ryky's back, it was small and the spine was lightly outlined and a small indent before going down into the hem of her pants. He noticed however on the small of her back a large scar, it looked like claw marks across her back.

"Ryky what's that on your back?" Jon asked standing up and actually brushing it lightly with his hands.

Ryky jolted at his touch, the calloused fingertips running over the skin on her back as she became shy, her sister use to harp about how no man should see such an ugly scar. She had gained it when Mance was teaching her how to fight in hand to hand combat, though it was an accident the person she was sparring with had cut her back with bones, she couldn't move for days until the blood had turned into scabs and her back didn't hurt any longer.

"I was fighting, it was an accident dealt to me by my sparring partner" Ryky said as she turned around to find Jon inches from her face.

He was looking at her with sad eyes "why are you so different from other girls?"

She looked at him confused "most women focus on being beautiful, gaining a husband, and bearing children."

She shot upwards "and give up my life, I'm only seventeen, marriage isn't something I want to rush besides the fact that there is no one I love. Bearing children, I can't do such a thing, though my father, mother, and siblings don't know I am infertile."

Her hands went to her waist as she seemed to run it over where the womb of a woman was "If the person I married knew this, he would certainly hate me."

Her tears were falling once again "I'm scared, not only am I hurt forever, the scar makes me ugly, and the fact that I can never give someone a child."

Jon silenced her by grabbing hold of her and pulling her into a hug, he wanted very much to tell her that she was fine, that even if she couldn't bear children she would still be loved. He felt her shift in his grips turned to look at him. He let go and then headed to the door looking back at her before giving compensation.

"I don't think your husband would be so shallow as to throw someone like you away over such a reason."

He closed the door as ghost followed him out, he looked through the small crack he left and saw her sitting on the edge of her bed staring at the fire watching as it burned. He could see the tears still falling as Pardus laid to rest beside her. He saw her touch her back with her arm twisting it around her body carefully as she touched the scars, then winced and drew her hand back.

"It's ugly pardus, isn't it" Pardus purred as a hand pet her head, the leopard licked her hand.

Jon drew back from the door and began to walk to his room, he very much wanted to comfort her, but it appeared to be impossible. Jon's mind trailed back to the thought of wilks, but his eyes could only fall back down the hall to Ryky's room. Ryky went to put out the fire when another knock was heard, she knew it couldn't be Jon and so she became cautious, she moved to the door with a dagger in hand, peering through the keyhole she spied Alliser's belt.

Opening the door he went to grab me, reacting not with a scream, but stabbing his hand into the wall so he couldn't remove it "Alliser."

"Wench" he growled at me "release me."

"What did you intend to do Alliser" Ryky growled, the blood was pouring onto her hand as she dug the dagger deeper.

He glared at her then his other hand came to grab Ryky, she grabbed it and twisted it round and with a light kick to the groin Alliser was on the ground, his right hand stuck to the wall with a dagger through it and it other hand broken.

"What are you doing Alliser?" she growled at him.

Suddenly she heard footsteps, looking up to see Pyp, Grenn, Jon, and Sam looking at her, the girl in her nightwear, her mid torso was exposed, her breasts barely covered, her hair fell over her back and face from the small defence moves she had to use. Jon went and pulled her back while Grenn removed the dagger, she struggled against Jon's grip, but when something was whispered into her ear she seemed to shut her movements off and surrender.

"She has a right Alliser, answer her question" Alliser was being interrogated about why he was here.

He then straightened himself up, but he held his bleeding hand close to himself, while the other lay limp "I don't need to explain myself."

Mormont had stepped into the hall caused by the commotion, he was asked by one of the stewards who lived in this area, so he came down and when he saw Ryky being held back by Jon, Grenn and Sam surrounding Alliser, while the sly male was holding his bleeding hand against his chest.

"Alliser, I hope you didn't do anything" they all looked up to Mormont?

Who looked at Ryky he had only heard of her and what he had heard was true. She was beautiful, so his thoughts that Alliser really was planning something horrible for her. Alliser grunted and turned walking off as Jon loosened his grip letting Ryky go, she rubbed her arm and looked over at Mormont.

"Hello Miss Ryky, I see you can protect yourself, I was worried something might happen" he then rubbed his temple "I'm sorry for Alliser's actions, if he ever does anything please you are welcome to tell me and he will be punished."

She nodded as Mormont left, Jon looked at her, so did Grenn and Sam who all couldn't take staring at her face because their eyes roamed over her smooth skin and the newly exposed territory because of her night wear. Ryky shrivelled back in fear, she didn't like to be looked at and with Jon looking at her scar and everyone else looking at her, she was uncomfortable.

"Night" said Grenn petting her head "be careful."

Sam smiled and waved before waddling off. Jon's hand brushed her back again and she shivered. Jon then watched as she turned and headed into the room by walking around him, for once Jon didn't know what possessed him to follow her. She looked at him and before she could ask Jon's hand had gripped some of her hair gently.

"Why do you smell like Roses?" he mumbled, thinking she wouldn't catch it, but she did.

"Soap, the soap my mother makes has rose petals in it" she said before pushing Jon out of the room gently and closing the door.

Pressing her back to the door she slid down with a bright blush on her face, Jon was acting strange, it wasn't bad in her opinion, but she was worried about Jon.

* * *

Yaveno Agavei - Stay there


	6. Coax the Dead

**Coax the Dead**

Jon woke up to the sound of gasps and shock, getting up groggily and hurridly getting dressed while not falling over was difficult enough, when he came outside he saw Ryky sparring with Pypar, Grenn, and Rast. She slashed a sword down on them as Pypar managed to block it, Grenn coming behind her as she used her leg pushing her foot on the flat side of the floor and kicked him back, while Rast went at her with his sword pointed forward, she turned to the side as the blade went behind her not even touching her as she drove her fist into Rast's stomach causing him to keel over, Grenn came again as she tripped him and held the sword to his back.

"I yield" he cried out.

She then turned to Pypar who dropped his blade and held his hands up "yield I yield."

She set the sword down and smiled at them helping Grenn up and avoiding Rast knowing he'd make a rather perverse comment. She ran over to Sam who was ecstatic with awe as Jon walked over towards her slowly, a lot of the men were patting her on the back and giving her a congrats for her swordsmanship as well as fighting stances.

"Jon, did you see that" Sam asked him excitedly?

Jon nodded then looked at Ryky who had a rather happy face, but her smile dispersed as she met his eyes, she looked away from him, probably because of last night. She turned from Jon who went after her worried as he followed her to the weirwood, she looked at the tree which seemed to be crying blood.

"Such eyes" she said tracing the weirwood's face.

Jon sat on a root as he watched her glass hands move over the face "about last night, can we just forget about it?"

Jon shot up at her words, when he saw her face was looking at him with pleading eyes, he couldn't say no, but he could not also give her the wish she asked. Ryky looked at him with such eye it nearly made me sad. However her expression changed within an instant, pure fear struck her face as she reached forward and grabbed my hand yanking me backwards, when I turned I saw it. A figure in a white cloak, the face was hidden in the dark shadows, yellow eyes shone through as the shredded tips of the cloak blew behind it. The figures sleeve began to lift up as a boney hand appeared on the other end, Ryky was panicking as I grabbed my sword and plunged it through the monsters chest.

"No" she yelled.

The still creature then began to move on the end of his sword, pushing forward until the sword was through its chest up to the hilt I moved back with Ryky as she fumbled with her own dagger.

"Pardus" she called out as the leopard appeared "Pardus Avant" she screamed out!

Pardus jumped at the monster taking the head form it's body, and when all seemed at ease Ryky was grabbed by another hand, she was yanked backwards as the hand grabbed her face covering her mouth, she couldn't scream as a black shadow seemed to travel along her body. She finally got her dagger out turning with a twist of her body and cut the neck, severing the head. Jon was worried because when she had twisted he heard several cracks of bones, unsure whether it was Ryky or these things he was about ready to panic. A hand grabbed him as well he was being yanked backwards by somethings that had no flesh, but the strength of ten men.

"Govara" Ryky yelled as a bright light flashed, the monster screeched and withdrew its hand.

Running off into the woods Pardus on its tail as Ryky ran to Jon, she as out of breath fear still placed on her face as she was helping Jon.

"Why are they here, why are the wilks here" she cried despite being on her knees all the energy zapped from her body as she collapsed next to Jon.

Jon went to touch her extremely white face, but at the touch she jolted backwards and scurried to the weirwood pressing her back to it in fear and shock. Jon stood up and walked towards her. She was panicking her entire body shaking with hysteria as she tried to calm herself, but the weirwood caged her in and she felt rather claustrophobic in this situation. She was crying and trying to speak but every word came out in a mumble. Jon tried to reach out to her but in her actions she slapped his hands away, he was beginning to fear what to do, he had never calmed a woman before much less seen one in such a frantic panic.

"Jon" he heard Pypar scream out obviously looking for the two.

He noticed a figure with him, the blonde male was no doubt identified as her elder brother, the blue eyes landed on his sister "Ryky!"

He ran towards his sister ignoring Pypar's question and Jon unable to speak about her condition. Ryky was panicking as she was crying out.

"It's not my fault, I never meant to hurt anyone" Cain held her.

He stroked her hair as she continued to cry "It's okay Ryky, it wasn't your fault, it wasn't your fault, please just calm down."

He held her as she began to sob into his chest, Jon was afraid unable to do anything, as more wilks appeared around them. Cain getting up still holding Ryky to his chest drew the sword from it's sheath on his belt as he decapitated the first one. The others continued to pursue as he attacked them ruthlessly. Jon doing the same, and as Pypar went to warn the others his path was blocked. The wilks went to grab him, but of course Ghost interfered soon joined by Pardus as the two took them down, ghost taking a little longer in learning that decapitation is the only way to kill them.

"Cain I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Ryky cried into his chest, but he shushed her by hugging her then pressing his lips to her forehead.

He sunk to the snow with Ryky in his hold as she cried into his chest, Pypar had passed out, while Jon stared a the two.

"Why are you here?" Jon asked, not trying to be rude but curious as to what her brother was doing here.

He turned "my father noticed the wilks before we returned, he sent me to look out for Ryky, she's especially effected by the wilks."

He then looked down at her as he was cradling the small girl as she shivered in panic against him holding onto his cape with a grip that was extremely strong.

"Ryky please just forget about that time, it wasn't your fault" he said as Ryky couldn't stop crying.

"What's she going on about" Jon asked worried for Ryky's state.

Cain sighed "I'll explain back at Castle Black."

...

Ryky had finally fallen asleep against her brother as he laid her on the bed pulling pelts over her after slipping her boots and Parka off. He then sat down on the edge while Jon leaned against the door frame waiting for the older man to speak.

"When we were little, there was a cave, it had been sealed entirely and within it was the wilks. It was the Elanne clans job to guard the cave for years to come." He sighed " she was only seven, I was thirteen by that time and she was curious as hell."

He looked over at her then back "Father had warned all of us about the cave and that it was never to be entered, Ryky was curious at the time and unfortunately any child told not to do something it was common for them to disobey the warnings."

He looked down as Jon found his answer "she went in didn't she?"

Cain nodded running a hand through his blond hair as he stroked Ryky's cheek "it's not that simple, Wilks destroy everything, Ryky had deliberately entered the home of thousands, maybe millions of wilks, she came out alive but extremely traumatized, especially after the wilks attacked the village, she never forgave herself for such an event."

"My father blamed himself for being unable to protect and stop her, everyone felt a burden of guilt, but Ryky felt it the most especially when our youngest brother was killed by the wilks."

Jon shot forward "I didn't know you had a younger brother" Jon was shocked he never knew Ryky had hidden such a fear until she encountered it .

"Yes, he was about five, Ryky had run back to the village with the wilks following, she was crying and telling everyone to flee, our brother was dearly attached to father, wherever father went little Illan would follow, when my father went to hold off the wilks our little brother went after him."

He then looked at Ryky "she went to stop him, once she caught up to Illan it was too late, the wilks had brutally killed him, she was the only one who ever saw his body aside from our father and mother, Ryky was the only child who saw our brother, before and after his death."

Jon looked down at Ryky's face as it was stricken with tears "for weeks she would cry, and tell us she was sorry, she never meant for this, but in the end she suffered more than any of us."

Cain got up "I suggest you take her into westeros before anything else happens, once she's there she'll be able to handle herself."

Jon nodded "are you returning" he asked unsure whether that was the correct way to phrase it?

Her brother looked at him with sad blue eyes "unfortunately yes, in four days I will be crowned as the new chief, my father wishes to pass it on rather than drag his duty out further than it needs to be."

"Illan" they looked to Ryky who was now crying in her sleep clearly dreaming of that day.

Cain kissed her forehead one last time before standing "my father has entrusted my sister to you, please I ask you to watch out for her while she is in your care."

Jon nodded as Cain exited the room, he looked back at Ryky. Jon truly wanted to take away such a memory but such a feat was impossible. She turned slightly as Jon sat down on the edge of the bed staring at the cold fireplace, despite a burning flame on a log of wood the room was cold.

...

When Jon stirred from his sleep he realized he had fallen asleep next to Ryky or at least at the foot of her bed, still in his upright position as he watched her slowly stir. When her puffy red eyes opened the bloodshot blue eyes stared at him with sadness as he reached over and took some of her hair removing it from her face. A few strands still remain, stuck to her sweaty forehead. She shifted groaning from remaining the same position and finding herself sore all over. Jon smiled down at her trying to ease her pain even if just by a little.

"How do you feel?" he asked with the best intention.

She looked at him then groaned "like someone stabbed me" she was clearly exaggerating but she was giving some truth to how she felt.

Jon could only return a slight chuckle at her response, as she sat up with a groan and stretched her back, she then looked around the room "did Cain leave?"

He nodded wondering if it would hurt her, but she seemed to be fine with it "so I'm assuming you know the story of Illan."

Jon couldn't lie as her gaze fell on him "yes."


	7. The Little Truth

**The Little Truth**

Jon was sitting with Sam, Grenn, and Rast each one speaking out about their previous days, Rast and his feeble attempts at bedding women, Sam wishing he could even talk to a woman, and Grenn was as silent as Jon, Pypar was still unconscious and Ryky was supposedly sleeping. However nightmares plagued her mind and so she went to the mess hall where the small flickering light caught her attention, she peeked into the room and saw the four men sitting there. As she was about to say something to alert them she halted when Jon was asked a question.

"Had you ever bedded any women, Jon?" asked Rast thinking he was the supreme male here.

She didn't know what she was hoping for but a tight pain clasped in her chest "no" then it was gone with his answer.

"Well almost" and back was the pain "Theon paid her to get me to sleep with someone, but the fear of having anymore basards beat me before I touched her in any way."

"Ros right" said Pypar who had lazily walked into the room rubbing his eyes "yeah I saw her before, she's a beauty no doubt, but when I see Ryky I think there is actually someone so beautiful it's almost like a goddess had descended."

"You think so too" said Sam "Ryky's not only pretty, she's kind, smart, strong, and perfect in every way."

Suddenly Ryky hit the ground however they hadn't noticed, she clasped a hand to stop the whimpers and sobs from leaving her as tears overflowed her eyes. How Sam had spoken and what he had said was the exact thing Illan said to her. She was shaking as the males continued to talk, when she finally found her feet and ability to move them she slowly and surely got up trying to leave, but Jon had caught sight of her outstanding hair.

"Ryky" she tensed as she wiped away the tears, and choked back another sob, she turned.

"Hi" she then looked at his face, as though scorning her for being out of bed "I couldn't sleep" she said to them as she walked over, Sam smiled completely oblivious to the fact she had heard.

Jon was certain she had heard their conversation and wasn't to happy about it, but when he saw her eyes that had become slightly puffy from hidden tears. He wanted very badly to ask but kept quiet as the others began to ask her questions.

"Have you ever been with a man" asked Rast smirking at her.

Jon felt a sudden rip at his chest when this question was asked, he didn't want to know, he didn't want to here if Ryky had ever slept with another man, kissed another man, or even thought of another man. He couldn't explain why but when Ryky's eyes widened he feared the truth and was praying she never said it.

"Do you mean sleep with a man or be with a man as in loved him" she was confused as to what intention they meant.

"Slept with one" Rast said?

She looked down "never, I have never slept with a man in my life, never dreamed of it either" she spoke quietly.

Jon didn't know why but the pain had fled his chest at her words and his smile returned as he looked over at her while she looked down her face blushing beet red as she looked back up at Rast.

"Does it matter?" she said , Jon and the others all seemed to laugh.

Then Grenn spoke up "often when a girl has lost her maidenhood to a man who is not her husband she is considered a whore."

She bit back her lip and looked at them for any lies in what she had been told "well that's unfortunate."

So the questions continued almost all directed at Ryky and a few were asked about the others sitting around the table, as dawn broke the surface and burst into the new morn, Ryky was very conscious of the new day as she sat up as the others slowly passed out, Jon still awake and Sam mumbling before he finally dozed off.

"It appears I cause more problem by leaving my room than staying in it" She said poking Grenn's cheek.

Jon sighed as he looked at the four unconscious men then looked to the girl who slowly laid her head against the table as she was about to fall asleep. He went to shake her awake and ask her to go back to her room if she was planning to sleep. But he stopped when she fell over and into his chest, her head resting against the base of his neck her hands had fallen into her own lap, but her shoulder was pressed slightly into his chest.

"Ryky" he said ever so cautiously not to startle her or wake the others.

His mind was pumping with thoughts, his heart was beating out of control, his body suddenly rushing with adrenaline as he looked down at her, her eyes closed and her pale skin glowed, her lips slightly parted, and her fine hair was spread over her face and over his chest, some of it had fallen into his lap. Her bare skin exposed and Jon was feeling a bad, but good feeling occurring in him. He was feeling a tension in his chest as he looked at Ryky, when his hands went to set her up but the moment they touched her skin he felt sparks shooting through his body at the contact and he threw Ryky backwards in attempt to stop such lustful thoughts that had filled in his head from just a single touch.

Ryky had hit the wall and spoke outwards "ow Jon what did you do that for?"

She looked at him as she held her forehead where she had hit the wall, as blood tickled down in one long continuous flow. Jon froze realizing what he had done, no excuse, but no words could even form an apology or even explain why he had done such a thing, she got up and looked at him not angrily but with an unreadable look.

"Well for whatever reason you had to throw me I'm sorry" she turned and was about to leave, Jon however decided to chase her.

He went to catch her and managed to ensnare her wrists but when she turned Jon felt an urge and it over through all other thoughts, as he came forward and kissed her with everything he had. Ryky gasped against his lips and Jon pushed his tongue inside, without even thinking, Ryky not only moaned but she tried to make sense of everything. The warm wet muscle that was diving into her mouth tasting every corner of it was inebriating and mixing with her thoughts as she was trying to formulate what to do, stop this or engage in the kiss. Jon pulled away to allow her to breathe but for some reason he was too drawn to her, it was like she was a drug and he couldn't get enough as his lips went to her jaw line and continued as Ryky tried to speak but her words became incoherent.

As he moved down her neck all the way to her collarbone where he bit lightly at the bone, though Jon was a virgin and inexperienced in the world of love and treating a women in such a way he had heard many stories from Theon, picking up on each one and now he was putting them to the test.

"Mine" he growled out not even thinking, but he knew two things, he wanted Ryky to be his, and he wanted her to only think of him and him alone.

She finally managed to think as she gripped Jon's shoulders and finally pushed him back looking down as she was panting and her cheeks flushed pink, her hair stuck to her face from the sudden surprise and cold sweat she had broken "Jon, what's going on?"

Jon suddenly realized his actions and ripped backwards from her, looking at the one love mark he had left on her collarbone and the other left on the side of her neck "I, I only wanted to teach you what would happen if you didn't protect yourself."

Her face dropped in complete and utter hopelessness then anger replaced it and she screamed at Jon "I'm not stupid Jon, I know this, don't you ever touch me again!"

Jon watched her as she ran down the hall back to her room. She ran down to her room and immediately shut the door, her heart was pounding yet at the same time she was feeling as though her heart had been played with then stepped on. When Jon said it was only a way of showing her how men might act, it felt as though her heart had shattered, she hadn't even figured out her feelings for Jon, she wasn't certain whether she thought of him as a friend or more of an authoritative person, but now she was even more confused.

"Stupid Jon, Stupid, stupid" she hugged her knees to her chest as Pardus curled up on the floor at her feet "today we go into Westeros, the sooner we get there the sooner I can be away from this."

She got up and grabbed her Parka and slipped into her shirt and then placed one her parka, she shoved her sleep wear into a bag and dressed herself properly for the cold, her first destination would be winterfell, she'd have to pass Queenscrown and then probably stop in last hearth before she went and saw Winterfell, she would continue down to king's landing then she would go home.

"Come let's go pardus" she said as the two moved towards the door, opening it Jon was there fist raised ready to knock when he saw her face he nearly broke down.

"Sorry" he clasped her shoulders trying to hold her steady so she wouldn't leave yet "I apologize for what I have done."

She pulled back from him as he went to say more, she cut him off "I forgive you, but today I will be heading into queenscrown."

"What?" Jon said he wasn't expecting this, had this been brought on by what he had done, if so he wish so very much that he had taken it back, that he hadn't said what he had said.

"You knew that was my original plan, besides why postpone by another day when I can make it to winterfell and then travel down south quicker."

Jon suddenly thought, in a week he would be going with the watch down to King's Landing he would probably meet up with her but as she spent her time in Winterfell he wanted very badly for Araya, Bran, Robb, and his father to meet her.

"When you go to winterfell, ask for the stark family, then when you meet them give them this" he handed her a note "I had been intending to give it to you on the last day before you left, but now it will be better used."

She opened the note, a letter in his own writing to his brothers, sisters and father. She took it and smiled at him, she couldn't stay mad at Jon even though he had set her heart in a panic, but finally she had come to think before she left as she hugged him, he was shocked and returned the hug holding her tightly against his chest as he didn't want her to leave.

"Don't forget to say goodbye to Sam and the others before you go" he still held on with a grip making her nearly suffocate, but for some reason the armour he wore and the fur cape that lingered with his scent made her wish she could stay and that all the distraught she felt was nothing to what she felt now.

"Goodbye Jon" she said quietly into his shoulder before letting go, taking him a few moments to realize she had.


	8. Family Ties

_I'm changing the story slightly, so in this part Bran hasn't been paralyzed yet, and Eddard is still alive yay. Just a heads up. :)_**  
**

* * *

**Family Ties**

Ryky and pardus had already made it to winterfell, she cut through Queenscrown so she ended up saving her time, having made it in less than two days she was rather happy with her time and now all she had to do was find the stark family, but because they were the leading family of winterfell she didn't feel this task was to difficult. She recalled her goodbyes with Pyp, Grenn, and Sam, she however avoided Rast not wanting to deal with his perverse antics. Mormont was rather kind to her before she departed, her thoughts were broken as she came upon the large castle within Westeros assuming this was perhaps the household of the stark family she walked to the wooden doors and knocked loudly hoping someone had heard, certainly such a place would echo, but her knocks weren't always so loud.

The door was pushed open by a woman, probably a maid, but behind her stood several guards and some people Ryky couldn't identify "yes who are you?"

Ryky tripped over her words, on after the other "I came from the wall, with a letter from Jon Snow" she finally managed out.

Suddenly a young boy ran out from behind the group of men "Did you say Jon" the boy said excitedly running towards Ryky.

Ryky nodded and gave the boy the letter, before he opened it or even dared to do anything, he looked back at the girl, he actually was embarrassed never seeing such a beautiful girl, being raised around his sisters he had thought he had seen enough to know beautiful, but this girl stunned the eleven year old.

"If Jon sent you, then why don't you come in" She nodded slightly and came with him as three other people entered the room.

A woman who looked to be thirty, perhaps older, she shared similar traits with the little boy, and the older male who walked in, her had short, curly brown hair and a smaller girl who looked to be a few years older than the small boy next to me.

"Mother, this woman brought a letter from Jon" he said waving the letter.

The woman's eyes filled with rage, then settled to disbelief and confidence "that's impossible there are no woman at the wall."

Bran stopped turning to look back at the stranger then to the letter, it had the seal of the stark family stamped onto it, but what his mother said was true, women weren't allowed at the wall.

"Well I'm from over the wall" everyone's eyes widened, "I do believe the explanation for everything is within the letter."

Rob moved towards Bran his eyes still on he woman, he could only see her face, her parka and pants covered the rest of her body, but without a doubt she looked so beautiful it was almost untrue, the ethereal beauty was beyond even my fantasies, every man would dream of having such a woman in their grasp. Robb shook his head breaking the thoughts and his gaze taking the letter and opening the sealed envelope, reading it's contents then peering up at the girl every now and then.

"So you saved Jon when he was out looking for our uncle" she nodded "your name is Ryky" yet another nod "You are in need of a place to stay for a short time."

Again her nod was visible but unsure "I wasn't planning that he would ask for rooming here, but if you decline I could always go to an inn."

"Nonsense" she looked up at Robb "Jon was saved by you, its the least we could offer for you."

She nodded "My name is Robb Stark, I am the lord of Winterfell, this is our mother Catelyn Stark. My younger brother Brandon Stark, and my younger sister Sansa Stark."

"Ryky, and my friend" she turned, but looked at nothing, then she whistled and a large cat entered the room causing the maids to cry and the knights to shiver "pardus, my leopard."

The cat came over to her and rubbed itself against her before sitting down beside her and looking at the people in the room, Robb was shocked, Bran, Sansa and Catelyn were in the same stupor staring at the monstrous cat.

"She's friendly but she doesn't enjoy direwolves so I will do my best to keep her from them if you do as well" they nodded while staring at the cat as it yawned showing the large teeth that could rip through a man in a second.

She stroked the top of the leopard's head as the cat purred to the touch as Ryky bent down and scratched the fur along the underside of the neck. Robb and Bran nodded, and then they began to move into their home, asking Ryky to kindly follow them. She did and Pardus followed, having fed on the last eight birds she had to shoot down with a stone and sling shot in order to feed the large animal, Pardus was rather satisfied and wouldn't need feeding until tomorrow.

"So they allowed a woman at the wall" asked Robb looking over his shoulder at Ryky.

"Only for three days, but I left a day early cutting my journey in half."

Robb nodded to the voice of the girl, she then reached up for her parka hood and slid it off, revealing the flaming hair that seemed to dance as it trailed behind her. Her vibrant blue eyes fell to Robb who found himself in awe to her. She stopped and this caused Robb to panic, thinking she might be scared of him now.

"Let's keep going" he said trying to keep his calm.

She giggled "I would if you both started moving" she said pointing to their own feet, which Bran and Robb had both quit moving, Bran blushed and began to trot ahead and Robb kept a straight face and followed.

She walked behind them, the entire time keeping her eye on pardus who was not entirely keen on the stone walls that would house, it was true that Ryky had begun to miss the fur tents, the warm pelts from the seals that often would be her bed. When they came down the last set of doors Robb opened the door up to show a much larger room, a four poster bed, a dresser, and a fireplace with no fire currently, but the room was definitely larger than she had expected.

"My room is down the hall, the third room from the corner, and Bran is at the end of this hall" Robb spoke pointing to the door where Bran slept.

She nodded as Pardus jumped onto the bed and laid there, she walked in looking around her bag had dropped onto the floor, because it was weighing on her shoulder now and finally she sat on the edge, Robb and Bran had already disappeared and she laid back onto the bed, her mind trailing back to Jon.

* * *

Jon was missing her already and his only been two days, yet he was missing the girl he had spent a short amount of time with. His mind was thinking as to whether she got to Winterfell safely or was she in trouble, or did she run into more wilks, did they follow her. He bit his lip as he watched out over the frozen waste land that was the wall. The wall felt lonelier than before, even before the wall was cold, and before he knew Benjen was missing, he felt like a larger piece of his heart had been ripped out from him.

* * *

Ryky was sitting on the stone wall outside the mansion, while Bran was holding a bow and arrow firing at the targets set out before him. He missed he first one, then hitting the second a little off the bullseye and then finally the third was perfect centre. She bit her lip in anticipation for his fourth shot, when suddenly the sound of hooves caught her attention.

"Bran hurry up, I told you the King is coming, hurry" he set the arrow down and ran over, stopping as he looked at Ryky, she had borrowed one of Sansa's dresses, the light green fit her well but he found that white or a pale blue was more her colour.

He walked to her ignoring his mother's cries as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along, running to the front of the estate. She followed complying as Bran joined the rest of his family, standing next to Eddard and placing Ryky between himself and Robb. Robb looked down at Ryky the velvet dress clinging to her waist and loosely casting out around her hips down to the ground hiding her bare feet that he had spotted earlier, he stifled his laughter when he thought about how improper the girl was when it came to dress, but it seemed she had grown so happy about her feet finally being able to walk on the ground without the restriction of shoes.

"Welcoming King Baratheon and his Queen Cersei, as well as their family" Ryky's eyes darkened when she saw the queen step out of the carriage, she nearly shook with shock from the sin surrounding the woman.

Ryky couldn't tell what it was, she wasn't psychic or anything special but the woman with blonde hair and green eyes, she was cascaded with sin all around her. Ryky stepped back tightening her grip on Pardus who had stepped beside her, holding the growling cat behind her, Eddard looked at her with worry as he could see the expression, but what truly shook the girl was when a man who looked similar to Cersei rode in on a horse looking regal and perverse all at the same time. She nearly collapsed had Robb not caught her and held her up by placing his hand on her back and one under her arm. He looked down at her as she averted her eyes to him as he could see the uneasy feeling settling deep in her normally sturdy eyes.

"Robb, that woman, she was awful, but that man he's disgusting absolutely sick" she said in a hush tone.

Robb hushed her with his whispered voice "You mustn't say those things, please bare with it for now Ryky" she nodded and tried to clear her distraught face.

She and him were standing together while the king entered his eye old and wise, she felt as though he was wary around his wife, but of course it hurt for her to bear the face of Cersei and Jaime. She grasped pardus when the leopard leapt forward ripping from her grasp growling at the new guests, the blonde boy screamed and the others jumped backwards, the stark family was ready to leap forward but Ryky had won. She grabbed Pardus who was snarling, Pardus went to bite and Ryky shoved her arm into the leopard's mouth, watching as the teeth tore through her skin.

"Alvec Tarami, atavashino" she yelled at the animal as the leopard bent down and fell to the ground and collapsed onto his body.

She looked at the leopard then clasped her arm, Robb went forward but she pushed him back as the blood poured from her wound "Yaventa, Alucan" she said.

Then she fell to the ground as Eddard stepped towards her "Ryky are you alright."

She clasped her arm even tighter "I'm fine, nothing unusual she gets this way when surrounded by one too many unfamiliar faces."

She then turned and bowed her head to the ground pressing her forehead to the dirt "I apologize for my leopards actions, she did not know better when surrounded by people."

Joffrey was about to yell but King Baratheon cut him off "please tend to that wound, such a beautiful woman should not let her beauty go to waist because of such a disobedient pet."

She nearly shot out in anger, but stopped herself "yes your highness" she said before standing then walking towards the doors of the stark hold "Pardus Comas" she said and the cat followed.

* * *

_Alvec Tarml, atavashino - stop this, immediately_

_Yaventa, Alucan - Bow down, cease this_

_Comas - Come now_


	9. The Dye of Red

**The Dye of Red**

Robb was watching as Ryky was playing with Bran and Arya who were hiding from Pardus until the leopard snuck up behind them and pushed Bran into the water of a puddle that had formed, but Ryky had caught him and despite the weather being fairly warm the water would have been quite the chill for Bran. She smiled down at Bran who laughed at her, then their attention was thrown off by Joffrey.

"Playing such stupid games, what are you babies" Ryky stood up, she couldn't believe this pompous brat was going to be the next king.

She helped Bran up and caught Arya's mouth by clasping her hand over her mouth before words could make it out. She smiled at him, she was rather happy that her father taught her a little about royalty and the standards of nobles, here she was not important, she wasn't the chief's daughter and so her royalty in her own village was nothing, although even back home she wasn't happy about being treated specially because of her blood line.

She then whistled as Pardus followed behind her as she headed to the house. She clasped her arm and Pardus lowered her head in shame for wounding Ryky, but a reassuring stroke was enough to make the leopard happy once more "My, what a lovely sight" she shot around to see Jaime.

She shot backwards, when Robb rounded the corner after her, he was holding a piece of paper and once more the seal of the stark house imprinted on it "Ryky a letter, for you" he said.

She was worried as to who might be sending it to her, noticing the seal of her clan, the three rings placed next to the stark seal. She ran to grab it, Robb waiting beside her and Jaime's eyes never leaving her once.

_Dear Ryky,_

_It's from I Jon, your brother had come to visit on his last day before his inheritance of your father's village. He says that the wilks have not made further movement from the norther regions, he will guard the village and all within it. Mance sends his greetings, and your father is awaiting your return home._

_Sam misses you dearly, as does Grenn and Pypar, Rast is back to his daydreaming about women, and I too find it hard to believe that even in the short time we spent it already feels as though a very important person is missing. _

_My deepest hopes is that my family treats you well, Robb will be kind to you, Bran is absolutely adorable, and Arya will show you an awful attitude, but she is sweet none the less, and my father is kind._

_From Jon_

She smiled after reading the letter "I had no idea my brother was appointed so soon" she mumbled to herself.

"You have siblings" asked Robb?

She looked up at him and nodded "four, two older brothers and an older sister" she then paused "My eldest brother Cain, my second eldest brother Osco, and my older sister Lithia."

She then looked down at the letter, a small packet sealed in leather, she pulled the two strings and pulled out two items, one from her father, the pendant her wore on his neck, claiming it was always be his luck in battle against the feared, and his strength in facing those fears. She then looked at the other item, a stone she hadn't seen in years. Since she was just a little girl she had remembered the pendant she wore that day she had walked into the cave of secrets. Pushing past the doors destroying her previous home and eliminating her baby brother. She clasped the pendant in her hand as she waited for the memories to flood but for once what she remembered wasn't what she expected.

The memories of entering the bloody cave filled her mind, the way she read the enchantment on the door and how it opened only a crack, she had entered and even when inside nothing had touched her, she had begun to walk among all these weird boxes, long and narrow boxes, looking very much like the things that they placed the dead in back home, what was the name, yes coffins. She didn't move until the first coffin suddenly burst open, she shot around coming face to face with rattling coffins and the one next to the door with a person sitting upright, they had ghostly pale skin from the face, a cloak draped over the rest of its body and as it's head had turned she could remember the brightly illuminated eyes that seared her very heart, into a quivering mess that is.

She bit back her cry and left the memory remembering she was standing with Robb and Jaime was still nearby "why do you ask, about my family?" she said looking to Robb.

He smiled "I just wanted to know if you had siblings" Ryky smiled and nodded at Robb, she and him along with Jon had all been raised in different settings.

Robb had been raised with love, yet strict teachings, Jon had been raised harshly for his birth, and Ryky herself had been raised with love and understanding, in westeros truly she would have been a spoiled child, but within her village that was how she was raised, and though many didn't agree with it, she was only raised in such a manor because she had three other siblings.

"Come on, we best get inside" he said as she noticed the rain beginning to spit on them.

Nodding she and Robb ran back into the house as Pardus wandered off to find something to eat, while she still had the snow to hide herself. Jaime followed, and the three joined Bran and Arya who ran inside Joffrey was with Sansa seemingly courting her, but the way Ryky pictured it was him simply being a very rude boy. Cersei watched the three enter her eyes harshly staring at Ryky then softening when it fell to Jaime. Bran wrapped his hand around Ryky's waist, hugging her as Eddard entered the room followed by the King as the others bowed their heads. He smiled at everyone, Eddard eyeing Bran as he hugged her, she very kindly returned the hug to the small boy hoisting him up so she was holding him and he had his arms around her neck. Ryky and Bran were both fairly small it was almost hard to believe she could still hold the boy, but then again she did shove her arm into an angered leopards mouth.

"Ryky, when do you plan to go down to Kings Landing" Bran asked?

She smiled, but Jaime interrupted "if you plan to go to Kings Landing then I would happily be your guide" he took her hand and placed a kiss on it.

She drew back, still holding Bran "it's alright, thank you for the offer though."

Jaime however couldn't help his nature "but I insist, since beautiful women like yourself would die to have me near them, and in their bed" he said the last part in a whisper but Ryky caught it and immediately rushed closer to Robb, who had also caught it while the others had yet to even hear them.

Robb pulled her further from Jaime who was now laughing as she shivered, she finally set Bran down as Eddard and King Baratheon made their way towards her.

"Robert this is Ryky, pardon the introduction she hasn't given me her last name" he said turning back to Robert.

She smiled "I don't give it because people can rarely pronounce it, but the name is Purtroannenal" she said the long last name "It's actually funny, my name isn't Ryky, only when translated into you tongue is my name Ryky, my full name is actually Whythani Purtroannenal, a little bit of a tongue twister though."

She smiled at Robert her tried to say her full name but it was Eddard who caught her off guard "do you know someone named Whylla" she went wide eyed.

"Yes there is a woman in our village named Whylla, she left for a few years when I was just a year old, she was my nurse maid and then she came back, she claimed she wanted to serve as our maid once again. We refused and accepted her back into the village, I believe she became a seamstress for a few of the larger families in the village, but i had rarely seen her after that day."

Eddard froze, Whylla had left after Jon was born, she must have taken a year to get back out over the wall, because Ryky looked to be the same age as Jon, if not then she was older by a year or so.

"Whylla" he said, suddenly a slap hit his cheek as Catelyn hit him.

"Don't ever mention her, that awful woman that sired Jon for you" suddenly Ryky coughed out in disbelief.

"She fathered Jon, I can't believe that" she said shooting forward with happiness "Jon would be so glad to hear that."

Suddenly Catelyn's hand came across Ryky's cheek "that woman sired a bastard, she shouldn't be proud at all and Jon shouldn't exist."

Ryky watched her, then her eyes fell to Joffrey "she was not the only one in Westeros to sire a bastard" Ryky cringed at her own use of the word.

Robb stopped her and his mother, by holding Ryky away from the angered Catelyn and then trying to hush his mother's anger. While Bran clamped onto Ryky's arm holding it with an attempt to keep her safe.

"I understand that fact, but she still had an affair with my husband" Ryky wanted so very badly to yell out some words in her old tongue, but remembering what her father said about unknowingly bringing misfortune to others through our words was not something he tolerated.

She then returned to her rather calm state, settling the angered feelings. She then looked at Robb and pushed his hand away from her, she took her hand away from Bran's and walked off towards her room, forgetting her manners, but right now her feelings were settled to not deal with them.

"I may be a young girl, but I do understand that both parents of a bastard are at fault, the child has nothing to do with their birth, they can't help but be born unless you truly wished that Jon had died while inside Whylla" she said angrily.

Catelyn looked taken aback like this was not what she had intended all these years. Ryky had walked towards her room but ignoring it she ran outside and stopped when she came to the edge of the property of the starks, she ripped at her bandages wanting the pain in her heart to stop, she now knew Jon's pain, his up bringing and why Whylla had been in such a terrible state the whole while she was back in the village. She looked down and on the snow were small droplets of blood, she hadn't seen blood since that awful day, she hadn't seen blood in so long, the red colour was almost haunting, so haunting it made her heart pain further as she sat down on the ground and held her knees to her chest watching s the dark red blood fell onto the dress and the snow as she tried her best not to weep, not for herself but for everyone, who she had met, who had been hurt by her, or those who hurt like Jon.

"I wish sometimes i was stronger, so I could slay a man and not look back, kill a wilk and walk away, and look back without crying, but I guess the snow can only dye red."


	10. Unexpected Need

**Unexpected Need**

Jon was watching the snow fall outside his window, Castle black felt extremely desolate despite being surrounded by Rast and his bedding stories, Grenn and his constant harping of Rast, but the worst was Pypar and Sam's constant whining about their missing of Ryky. He was missing her more and more each day, he couldn't get the idea of what happened that day, when he had kissed her. The feel of her lips against his was heavenly he was having harder days trying to keep to himself and hide his longing for her and to kiss her again.

"Jon" Sam said catching his attention "you haven't been listening at all, Mormont is planning to go down to Kings Landing, meaning we will pass through Winterfell, we'll see Ryky again."

Jon nearly jolted for joy at these words "wait why is he going down to Kings Landing anyways?"

Sam shrugged, but a voice answered him "because I requested that Mormont speak to Robert about the new threat" he turned to see Ryky's father.

Othus smiled at the two males "when I was younger I was much like Ryky, I explored Westeros to the very edges of this land, and thanks to that I have friends who I can tell of issues like the wilks, Robert whom I had met when he was nothing more than a prince, I would like him to be aware of the threat."

Jon nodded and Mormont stepped in "Othus my old friend, it seems a threat has come not only to you, but now to the rest of Westeros."

Othus smiled at Mormont "Yes old friend, and now that my son has taken rule of the clan back home I can see to fixing a few problems here. Especially now that this places Ryky in danger. Mormont I do ask you to take Jon with you, Ryky would certainly be happy to see him."

Mormont smiled kindly to Othus whom returned the warm look, before looking over the wall "I can't stay here, I must head to the wildling camp before they move again and warn Mance."

Mormont frowned, the relation between the black and the wildlings isn't a friendly one. Mormont nodded and looked towards Jon who was trying to hide his excitement, he then smiled inwards, Mormont had always felt awful when it came to removing these boys from the chance of a future filled with happiness, but for once in his life he would turn a blind eye to Jon, so that the boy could experience happiness even if it was only a short moment.

"Very well, I give you luck for your journey" said Mormont to Othus.

Othus nodded before heading off towards the wall, where he would then leave and probably not return for some time. Mormont coughed as Jon was too caught up in his thoughts and not paying attention.

"Let's go boy" he said and already turned and began to walk off.

Jon nearly skipped like a little girl, nearly.

* * *

Ryky was sitting in the dining hall with Robert and Eddard, whom were discussing multiple things such as the topic of traveling and all the people they've met along the way, but it was when she had brought up Mance Raider that Robert seemed to go quiet.

"The wildlings aren't so bad your majesty, Mance only wishes to reclaim territory they've lost, if they obtained it peacefully you would have one less thing to worry about." She said.

Before he could say something and before she could do anything, she had shot upwards as the doors burst open and in came Robb with Bran in his arms, everyone nearly fell out of their seats but Ryky who was immediately next to him. Bran was unconscious and completely limp in his brother's arms but nonetheless he was breathing. She felt relief and at the same time a tight and constricting fear. Cersei joined her husband and gasped, but what was written across the woman's face was read by Ryky. She wanted this to happen no doubt.

"Bran!" shrieked Catelyn who rushed her sons to Bran's room and shouted for a physician, doctors, everything.

Ryky couldn't move from her spot, Arya and everyone of Bran's family rushed to his side only drawing back the memories of her dear little brother.

When they rushed her backwards, the headless body of her brother fell, the multiple rips and tears of his flesh, skin and broken bones were the only prominent things she could see, his blonde hair was now stained a bloody scarlet, his eyes were white on the severed head, his body still twitching as her father rushed to her covering her eyes, but all to late as she screamed, letting the scream rip through her throat and send chills down anyone's spine.

Ryky was about to scream bur remembered where she was, that this was now and that was then, she was no longer in the past "Robb" she finally choked out.

Wanting to have said Jon but knew he would be nowhere near. Robb got up and grabbed her hugging her as the two fell to the ground, he held her tightly as he tried his best not to start crying, he was trying to keep it together for his parents.

"Caingus, Othurei, Danti, Shashin" she began to mutter, those four words being repeated over and over.

Robb didn't understand the tongue, but let it go on knowing it was to save her. She then finally stopped and looked up, a presence was coursing down her spine, a shake that could tremble all of the middle earth, certainly make gods fall from their grace, certainly something that could kill man in that minute. Shooting upwards she ran out leaving Robb in wonder and fear, while everyone else was to absorbed with Bran. She stood outside staring at the forest that bordered the house. In it the pair of glowing orange eyes watched her, the wilks had moved within Winterfell no doubt, but how and why she didn't know.

The first one moved out "Pardus" she yelled!

The leopard was at her side in an instant, she drew the dagger she buried into her shoe, hiding it from all of the starks. Ripping her dress for more flexibility to move, she raised the dagger to eye level watching as the wilks moved forward slowly and cautiously.

"I should have never opened that door that day, but now I will correct my mistakes, no matter how fearful I am" she said, before running at the cloaked figures.

The first one went at her as well, she swung the dagger to slit the neck, but it caught her hand, she froze when the bones of the monster toucher her skin, but shaking it off as quickly as she could she swung her leg up, connecting her right foot with the head severing the weak attachment of ligament. Pardus had already taken down two having bitten the heads and ripping them off, Ryky then ripped out the pouch she kept tucked away for just such an occasion.

Taking the powder in her hands she then repeated the words "Govara!" once again that bright flash had appeared.

The wilk closet fell down, half the face had disappeared within that instant and the others had fled back towards the north of the forest, she was about to pursue them but a sharp pain in her leg stopped her, looking down she saw it a small cloaked figure, yet another wilk but one that was no more than child size. The wilk looked up but the face had not rotted away yet and she shrieked, ripping backwards pulling her leg while receiving long claw marks down her calf. The blonde hair, the blue eyes, Illan was standing before her again, the body having somehow put itself back together or this was utter and total imagination for her.

Pardus doing what she was born to do protected her while Ryky continued to sputter out incoherent words "mo...my...my...god...disa...p...ea...!"

She pressed her fingertips into her head, holding down the throbbing temples, her brain racing, eyes dizzying as she tried to steady her thoughts. She felt sick. disgusted, torn, afraid, everything, perhaps this was the trial of fear for her, if only this was a nightmare, if only everything she experienced throughout e\her life had been a dream and in this moment she would wake to the day her brother slept in her arms and she cradled him fondly.

Suddenly reality set in, realizing that Pardus was having a hard time killing the wilk she grabbed her dagger shakily, standing and walking over to the legless monster. Pardus had at least managed to keep it from being able to move, she raised the sword looking at the boy's face, the mouth dropped open and inside it was crawling cockroaches, she nearly gagged not from the sight but the stench of utter death was filling her nose. She then closed her eyes and drove the dagger down, the wilk snarled out one last noise before the head rolled off.

She fell down gagging "putrid" she said.

* * *

Jon was so happy, he was only an hour away from Winerfell meaning his family, but currently what was more important to him was that Ryky was still here and even if she had already left for Kings Landing he would soon see her. Mormont had asked him thing along the way of which he wasn't expecting of course.

"Jon if I allow whatever occurs between you and Ryky for the time being will you leave the wall" asked Mormont?

"What?" Jon said shocked.

Mormont smiled "do not try to play oblivious because I know two things, one she has feelings for you, she's just a little oblivious and you, you have feelings which you fail to hide, feelings set aside and reserved for the little redheaded lady."

Jon's cheek couldn't hide the sudden flare of colour "well even so, I took my vows."

Mormont spoke after the retort by the younger lad "Jon, everyone at the wall has lost the chance of happiness, even if for such a short moment I wish that you and any of those lads can experience a form of happiness, even if it means breaking the vows."

Mormont then stopped as they now looked upon Winterfell, Jon hadn't expected it to be that quick, but then again the sun had already set and the moon now illuminated the sky, Ghost was trotting ahead, but of course the growling eliciting from an unknown source told him Pardus was near. He went forward, and soon the low growl became a soft purring, lighting a lamp he held up the flame and looked upon Pardus, bloody mouth, a rabbit beneath her jaws as she chewed on the head without care.

"Pardus where are you, Ryky has been calling for you" Jon heard Robb.

"Robb!" The two brothers or half brothers looked at one another and immediately ran and greeted one another in a slight tackle hug.

"Jon what in gods name are you doing here" asked Robb as they pulled back looking at one another?

Mormont spoke up "I'm here on business concerning some business over the wall, Jon is here to assist me, I do hope I haven't missed his majesty he was the person I wanted to speak to."

Robb smiled as he caught Jon's uneasiness, and the fact that he had a feeling his half brother was in love he was happy to think that his brother might have found happiness.

"Well hurry up inside, his majesty has gone to sleep so I'm afraid that you won't be seeing him tonight, but I do know my father is here along with Ryky."

Jon's eyes really didn't hide anything as they sparked to life, what had this girl done to him, he was truly filled with sparks of happiness and it was showing in his body.

"Come inside Mormont, you too Jon, mother will be so excited to see you" the two chuckled at the joke.

* * *

Govara - flash

Caingus, Othurei, Danti, Shashin - names of her peoples gods


	11. Heartfelt Moments

**Heartfelt moments**

Jon followed Robb into the house, it felt weird, warmer actually, usually the cold yet loving place had created mixed feelings in him, but when he saw Ryky sitting on a stool outside of a room with a grim face his heart sank. Robb looked happy to see him, but the moment he returned to the house his face matched Ryky's as she sat with her hands clasped together, her elbows resting on her thighs and her chin placed a top her hands. She wore one of Sansa's dresses that Jon remembered, the purple coloured dress seemed actually to large for Ryky's body, which was odd since Sansa was a fairly small girl. Pardus walked past the three males who dare not approach her, as the leopard rested her head upon her master's lap. Ryky looked down then back up only expecting Robb, but when her eyes fell on Mormont and Jon she nearly burst into yet another set of tears.

"Jon" she said as she stood partially annoying Pardus who had just settled.

He smiled at her and ran towards the slightly dizzy girl catching her before she stumbled forward, her held her in his arms looking at her, her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks had stains from tears as he brushed them away.

"What on earth could make you cry" he asked still completely unaware of the horrid accident that had occurred.

"Jon, Bran, he, he fell from the tower" Jon's eyes widened "he's asleep, but I can't rest, no one can."

Jon let her go but his arms still were around her, he then grabbed her as everything processed in his head, he held onto her trying to keep from shaking, he wasn't sure whether he was trying to reassure himself or her, but he knew two things, Bran was in danger and Ryky was in a rather melancholy state. Robb then separated Jon from her and opened the room inside Catelyn was crying over the bed where Bran lay in a deep coma, Ryky looked away.

* * *

Jon finally managed to calm himself, while Mormont spoke with a rather upset Eddard. Jon, Ryky, and Robb sat in the dining hall, the empty room made it feel all the more lonelier than before and Jon's eyes kept trailing to Ryky who was sitting there fumbling her fingers between one another.

"Jon, not that I am not happy that you are here, but what brings you and Mormont out to Winterfell, as I recall it is not unless you are summoned does the night watch head down to Kings Landing."

"Your father asked Mormont to send word of the wilks, they are headed for Westeros, we keep eyes out for them, but he wants Baratheon to accept Mance and the Ennale clans help from over the wall to stop them. So here we are."

She frowned "yes I knew he would have something to say, yesterday a few made it into Westeros I think they were trailing me, Wilks unlike the wights have brains, they can think, but not to an extreme amount, just basic survival and fighting instincts."

Robb was in the clueless situation of this whole conversation, but he didn't ask as he got up and left the two alone. Jon looked at Ryky who wouldn't meet his eyes as she continued to be lost in deep thought, Jon was running thoughts over and over in his head, what was he to say, she was fearful of wilks, had a traumatic past and now Bran.

"Ryky, I don't know what to say" he said.

She looked up her eyes slightly sparkled as she looked at him "you don't have to say anything, Jon I know how you and Robb feel, I too have lost a brother, but in this situation the difference is that I know Bran will make it through."

Jon looked at her, he now truly looked at her, her white skin the same beautiful colour, but her arm had a large amount of bandage wrappings around her arm, he shot up catching her wrist careful not to touch the wound as he began to unbind the bandages, opening it to large teeth marks on her skin, he was looking at this so worried, he without thinking once more he raised his arm to his lips and kissed the wound.

"Jon" she said as he continued to press his lips to each cut that had become nothing more than very small scabs.

"Who did this, what did this" she smiled at him withdrawing her hand.

"Pardus, she reacted a little to harshly" she said as Jon's eyes looked up to her, he wasn't thinking straight, it was all because of the brothers at the wall, and Mormont, everything now pounded in his head, the thoughts of having Ryky beside him forever was so appealing it was almost unstoppable.

He pressed forward, this time with thoughts of the girl in his head, kissing her lips with full force, Ryky was taken by yet another surprise, she hadn't thought Jon would do such a thing, much less the way he was acting scared her. She didn't fight him, one because his hand was still gripping her arm and it hurt ever so slightly, but the kiss made her nearly forget the pain as she let her own feelings take over unsure whether she loved Jon or not, but her body urged her on. His hand let go of her arms as they fell to his shoulders and his wrapped around her waist, hesitantly but finally gripping her tightly.

"Ryky" he said breaking the kiss and then leaning in to kiss her cheek "Ryky I, I feel funny whenever I'm around you, I feel like a part of me is missing when you are not near, I think these feelings are love."

For the first time in Ryky's life a blush adorned her face, not that it was the first time she blushed, it was just the first time she blushed for any man besides her brothers, who often teased and embarrassed her. He looked at her face and smiled rather pleased he could make her blush, but of course her silence left his confession hanging and made him uneasy.

"Jon, I, I don't know what to say" she said her cheeks still a furious red, his arms gripped her waist pulling her to him tighter if it were possible.

Her waist pressed to his own and his hand moved up her back running over the bare skin, the neck was cut along the back exposing her neck and back down to the small of her back, but not low enough to expose the scar she had. Jon was somewhat proud he had seen the most of Ryky in the shortest amount of time and she wasn't to well familiar with men, which made him happier.

"Ryky I want you to know, how I feel, that day before you left when I kissed you and told you it was to prepare you for the world and warn you, it was a lie, I wasn't thinking a the time, I don't know what compelled me to do such things, I apologize, but I understand now why I had done it."

She smiled, but didn't look up at Jon, he was a little disappointed by this, but when she looked up and her eyes seemed to sparkle, her cheeks a rosy red, and her lips in a smile she looked at him happily.

"I don't know what it is like to be in love, I don't know what its like to love someone, would you show me" he smiled at her.

"Ryky this too would be my first time in love, I guess I'll have to learn this and teach at the same time" he said leaning in to her and kissed with the largest amount of force in the world."

She placed her hands daringly around his neck as he leant into her loving the feel of her lips against his and loving the feel of her against his own body. Her curvature was perfect in every way, he could feel her body, the small bust that was perfect, her flat stomach, her legs, everything about her was perfect. He then moved to separate but not for long and continued to kiss her skin trailing down her chin to her neck where he heard Ryky stifle a sudden gasp of shock.

"Do you trust me enough Ryky, or are you afraid I might hurt you" he asked?

"I'm not afraid, but I am wary" she said looking down at his face, Jon was nearly as red as she, but he would never admit it.

He let her go loosening his grip and looking at her, she was bright red and looking at her feet now far to embarrassed to meet his gaze, she had never engaged in such an intimate action, much less dreamed or thought of them. Jon was smiling at his triumphant discovery of what made this girl blush, when suddenly the two were interrupted by Jaime Lannister and Cersei. She pulled away from Jon, thinking she was going to be sick, the two smelled of something awful and it seems that their messy hair and slightly crumpled clothes told her everything of what she needed to know.

"Oh Ryky" said Jaime, his supposedly charming smile came back and upon Cersei's face was a very possessive and hateful look.

Ryky wasn't going to sit by and watch as the two passed, the moment Cersei and Jaimes past the two she spoke out "I hope your secret was worth Bran's legs."

Cersei froze in her steps, Ryky was certain as she had managed to watch the doctor work while checking Bran that he was paralyzed beneath the waist. Cersei was watching the girl, then she turned to Jaime.

"It's alright Cersei she wouldn't dare spread it" then Cersei slapped her brother sending him into shock.

"She knows, I want her killed, I order you as the queen to kill this awful person" she yelled out!

Jon at hearing this raised his hand to his sword "by killing me you would engage war with the Ennale clan, though we are not known to be rather distant and unheard of we are still able to fight and we are ruthless."

Cersei froze, Ryky wasn't a very menacing person, but that was no empty threat, Jon suddenly grabbed her hand he bowed before pulling her aside, he was dragging her to his room to ask her what they were talking about, but he also wasn't going to watch as Jaime stared perversely at what was his and Cersei throw threats at Ryky wasn't alright with him either.

Ryky suddenly realized what she had said "oh god did I just" she said starting out.

Jon stopped and turned back to look at her "yeah" she suddenly became a little coward like.

He smiled at her and grabbed her and pulled her down to him, the stair she stood upon made her the same height as him and she was fair to light or at least from what he could tell.

"I would love to tell you this, you look beautiful in a dress" he said kissing her lightly.

Ryky pulled away her cheeks turning a maddening red as she was far to embarrassed now. He laughed at her "now why was it Cersei threatened you."

"Jon I am certain you aren't that dense, the two are having an affair, not only have they produced bastards but they are siblings."

Jon was caught off guard, but a voice resounded behind him "so even you have taken notice of the disgraceful behaviour of those two."


	12. Bastards and Bitches

**Bastards, and Bitches**

Jon and Ryky looked to Robert Baratheon, and immediately Jon lowered his eyes, but Ryky not oblivious to who he was stood and smiled at him. She was simply standing there and Robert then ushered the two along with him and they followed with no complaint. When they had left the hall and sat in a room probably a guest room, but Eddard was also seated there.

"I knew you had caught onto it" Eddard said smiling, Ryky had also noticed Pardus next to Eddard "I'm also certain that was the reason Pardus attacked."

Ryky nodded shakily unsure what was happening "well sit down my child" Eddard said "we're not here to eat you alive, rather we want your help."

She looked at Eddard, whilst she felt Jon's hand tighten around her holding it tighter because he was truly worried for her shaking body, which was trembling under the immense stares. However she finally sat and Jon did as well.

"You see Robert has asked me to help with his plan to dethrone Cersei, but he needs more witnesses to her horrible actions of incest, and the Bastard who is claiming the title of the throne after his supposed father's death."

She looked at them "you mean you wish to purge Cersei from the throne" at this they nodded, Jon was worried as he watched Ryky's face twist into a very confused look.

She turned barely to look at Jon "I know you will choose what you feel is best" he said gently touching her hand.

She frowned "what I feel is best, Jon, that's terrible advice to give" Eddard and Robert laughed at this "I don't know what I can do though."

"We need a witness, and as a witness we will call her to trial, the moment everything is turned against her we then can dethrone her and bring in my heirs."

She nodded just barely "but what if she suspects us and decides to harm us?"

"Yes my dear that is a threat, but for now we must try everything to remove Cersei."

* * *

Jon was walking with Ryky down the halls, she looked paler than usual, her eyes had sunken slightly and her lips continued to quiver. Jon wrapped his hand around Ryky's smaller one, and she looked at him with a feeling of dread. Jon then pulled her into him, he very much wanted to ease her pain but he didn't know how. So they stood there unmoving as Jon tried to soothe Ryky's own fear, he gently kissed her hair and muttered words trying to calm her down. She pressed into Jon, her arms tightened around Jon, her hands touching his armour because he had long removed the fur cloak.

"Jon, I'm scared" she whispered into his shoulder.

He held her tighter, then scooped her up causing her to squeak a little "Ryky, please for now let the troubles you face ease away, and let us be happy even if it is for a moment."

Jon leant down to her face and kissed her, she was caught of guard but unlike last time she wasn't quite as hesitant as before. Jon smirked as he pulled back and looked at a small pout while he looked at her face. He then began to walk and Ryky who was about to protest knew Jon was not about to give up carrying her like this. She was only staring at his face, it may have been less than a week since she had last seen him but something about Jon was different. He had been shaved though she saw that, his beard was a little less wild, and he looked a little more managed than the first time she met him.

"Jon, you seem different" she said as she spoke what she thought, when he looked at her and responded with a 'pardon' she realized she had spoken aloud.

"Sorry I was just, I just, it's just that, I was thinking, and you" he chuckled at her ramblings.

"It's alright I understand, but I do wonder how have I changed?"

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek then rested her head on his shoulder "you seem different, that's all, something about you has changed, but in a good way."

He looked at her and frowned "well you have changed as well, you have lost some weight, you also haven't been sleeping well, and I hope that wound on your arm isn't infected."

She looked at him and sighed "so you noticed, the wound is fine and healing, but I haven't been able to sleep, eat, anything in the past few days because I am beyond worried about Bran."

Jon kissed her on the lips and without pulling back more than a few inches he looked into Ryky's dulled blue eyes "for tonight let your worries rest on my shoulder, I want you to sleep, alright" she nodded and pressed her head back against his shoulder.

"Then please stay with me" Jon felt his heart jump at those words "Please Jon, I can't sleep alone."

He pushed her door open which he had reached a little while ago and had simply been waiting. He then set her on the bed and she sat up and was about to speak to convince Jon, but when she looked at him he was removing his leather armour. He then set down the armour leaving him in his regular clothes, he then moved towards the side of her bed and sat. Without warning Ryky pulled his arm and he fell beside her, she then leaned into him her arms wrapping around him.

"Ryky this isn't appropriate" however his words fell upon silent ears, she was breathing silently but her breathes were so deep and her body had stilled.

"Goodnight Ryky" he whispered and pulled her closer to his body, kissing her forehead.

* * *

Ryky regretted leaving Jon in her room, Jaime Lannister had now cornered the poor girl so early in the morning "my my, aren't I lucky."

He pressed himself against her causing her back to hit the wall roughly "leave me alone" she hissed out.

Jaime leant down to her neck pressing his nose against him, he inhaled deeply and groaned as he pushed her harder against the wall "you smell delightful, I wonder how you taste."

He pulled back and leaned in to kiss her she then struggled more and more, but it was Jon's voice that halted Jaime's actions "Ryky, is that you?"

He ad heard the thumping of feet against wood, and thought it was Ryky who had left him alone in the room. Jaime hissed and then moved away from her, but before leaving he grabbed her face within a strong grip from his hand.

"Tell anyone and I'll find you, I'll make you my bitch" he whispered into her, he then turned and left down another corridor when Jon appeared around the corner.

Ryky in no time had collapsed in tears, her body shaking and all of last night's warmth and comfort had fled her body leaving her to be terrified.

"Ryky what's the matter" Jon asked his worry causing his voice to crack, hitting a higher pitch as Ryky extended her arms to him.

He pulled her against his body and held her tight "Ryky please tell me what's the matter."

She shook her head, she was scared, she had never encountered such a person, while many within her village gave her lewd looks, made lewd comments, none acted so perversely and taken action upon what they say, but Jaime did, and it terrified her. He held her and continued to try and calm her, but she needed him.

"Ryky please you are beginning to make me worry, you haven't been healthy the past few days, I can't change that but please, please let me care for you, let yourself rest, eat, something, but I've been here for less than a day and you look as though you are about to join the wilks in their lifeless walks."

She looked at Jon, her beautiful eyes were losing their shine, the light she had was seemingly dimming and Jon was dying on the inside watching her like that.

"Jon I'm sorry, it, Jaime, he, I don't know anymore" she said rambling frantically.

He held her "please then if it is Jaime, do not leave my side, if it is Bran, it was not your fault, everything Ryky just let me take away your worries I never want to see you like this."

She wrapped her arms around Jon's neck as he pulled her up "I feel helpless, I feel so weak Jon."

"Then I'll support you alright, just ease yourself for now, you can do no good when you yourself are in no shape to help anybody."

She got up with Jon and then they moved back to her room, where Jon spent most of the time trying to soothe her, he had never known Ryky too long but he felt such a pull to her, that her tears made him want to shed his own, her anger made his own blood boil, her happiness made him forget who he was and enjoy the bliss in those moments, however now in her time of fear and pain he wanted to be her support. But as time pressed on he felt her body become a tad bit heavier and her sobs had quieted to nothing, her movement had ceased and after crying for so long she had now given into he sleep that had begun its descent onto Jon himself, he was glad that it had been the early hours of the morning and that it should be only another hour or less before others wake and so he would give Ryky her time to sleep and himself a few moments. Moving slightly so she was still in his lap, legs dangling over his own and slightly off the side of the bed, her head pressed to his chest as he leant back against the headboard, and slowly with his arms around Ryky he descended into his blissful sleep.


End file.
